The Problem With House Calls
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Summary: This house call is a little more trouble than Hank, Evan and Divya bargained for. Minor Evan Whumpage! Special guest appearance from another popular show also seen on USA. Jank and minor Divan also. Enjoy and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Problem with House Calls…

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: This house call is a little more trouble than Hank, Evan and Divya bargained for. Evan Whumpage! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their rightful owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am poor college student; I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Newest Client, a.k.a. Trouble

"C'mon, Evan! Get the lead out! " Dr. Hank Lawson shouted to his younger brother. He and his associate Divya Katdare were at the back of the jeep, pulling out the necessary medical equipment. As the new "concierge doctor" in the Hamptons, Hank and Divya had to deal with all sorts of medical emergencies. Today was no different. Hank had gotten a call that he was needed at this address. A young man by the name of Daniel had called saying that his brother Michael had cut his hand on a piece of glass and required medical attention.

Evan jumped out of the back seat yawning, "Not that I love the fact that HankMed is bombing , but remind me again why exactly I had to get out of bed? Not that I am not happy to help but seeing how I am the only one here who doesn't have some type of medical degree…"

Hank smiled, "Daniel said he wanted to meet everyone involved, which last time I checked involved you, Evan. Now help Divya with the bags."

"No need, Hank," said Divya as Evan moved to grab the bags, "I can handle it myself." Hank watched as Divya and Evan wrestled for the bags, trying to ease the bad feeling he had in his gut.

Divya elbowed Evan in the stomach and Evan immediately let go and doubled over.

"What did you do that for?" asked Evan.

Divya shrugged. "Why not?" She tightened her grip on the bag and walked to the door. Hank shook his head, trying to hide his smile. He and Evan walked up behind Divya up the sidewalk to the front door. Hank reached over and was about to ring the door bell, when the door opened.

A young man in his late thirties opened the door. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked extremely tense. His eyes darted around, checking to the left and right before settling on Hank, Evan and Divya. His smiled was forced as he addresses Hank.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Lawson. I'm Daniel." Daniel held out his hand for Hank to shake it.

"Please call me Hank," said Hank, as he shook Daniel's hand. He then pointed to Divya and Evan. "This is my associate Divya and my brother Evan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, "said Divya.

"You look familiar," said Evan. "Do I know you?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably, "No. No, I don't think so." He then smiled, "Why don't you all come in?" He stepped aside to allow them to enter into the house.

"Where is the injured person?" asked Divya.

"My brother, Michael," said Daniel. "He cut his hand on some broken class. He's in the living room. It's down the hall. Hank, why don't you and Divya go down and check on him while Evan and I discuss your payment in the kitchen?"

"Sounds good to me," said Hank. He and Divya headed down the hall towards the living room, leaving Evan alone with Daniel.

"Shall we?" asked Daniel, pointed towards the kitchen. Evan nodded and followed Daniel into the kitchen.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" said Evan.

"No," said Daniel, quickly. A little too quickly.

"It's weird, I feel like I have seen you before…" said Evan, his voice trailing off as they walked into the kitchen. Evan's eyes drifted to the small TV sitting on the counter. It was on mute but Evan read the little banner floating across the bottom of the screen: Hampton Bank Robbed. Suspects Armed and Dangerous.

Evan's mind flashed to this morning to when he was watching the news. Evan suddenly realized where he recognized Daniel from. Daniel and his brother robbed a bank in this morning. Evan had seen their pictures on the news. He was suddenly filled with horror. Hank and Divya were in the other room, treated a dangerous felon.

_I've got to warn them! _Evan thought. He turned to run out of the kitchen, but before he could run two steps, Daniel tackled him to the floor, knocking the wind out of Evan. During that moment, Daniel pulled Evan up by the back of his collar, pulled him up and forward, wrapping his large arm around his throat, strangling him. Evan started to struggle but stopped when he felt the barrel of the gun against his temple.

"If you're smart, you won't scream out," Daniel whispered in his ear, "Or I'll blow your brains out." He clucked. "Guess you finally figured out where you'd recognize my picture from , huh Evan?"

Evan shuddered. He tried to make his voice sound as tough as possible, "Do what you want with me, but leave my brother out of this!"

Daniel laughed quietly. "You think I want _you_? You are here, Evan, just in case; Dr. Hank needs some persuasion in treating my brother and not giving me any trouble. Let's go see how big brother is doing, shall we?" Daniel left the kitchen and started down the hall towards the living room, pulling Evan with him. His gun never wavered from Evan's temple. Evan swallowed. Hank was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They Never Taught Negotiation Skills in Med School…

Hank and Divya arrived in the living room. The first thing that Hank saw was a young man in his early thirties lying on the couch. He had the same dark brown hair as his brother and the same hazel eyes that darted around the room when Hank and Divya entered. He was moaning in pain and had his arms crossed against his stomach.

"Who are you?" he mumbled.

"I'm Dr. Hank Lawson," said Hank, "and this is my associate Divya. Your brother Daniel called us, said you cut your hand on some glass?" He nodded. "Okay, can you tell me your name?"

"Michael," he whispered.

"Okay," said Hank. "Let me just see your hand and see what we have here…" Hank grabbed Michael's arm and pulled it, to look at the hand. The right hand was cut up but that's not what got Hank's attention. That would have been the small bleeding hole in his abdomen.

Divya stood next to Hank, horrified, "Is that what I think it is?"

Hank nodded. Michael had a bullet wound. Why had Daniel taken his brother to a hospital? Or why he mentioned it to Hank on the phone or when they arrived? Hank felt his heart stop when he suddenly remembered that his own brother was alone with Daniel in the kitchen.

Hank grabbed Divya's arm and started pulling her towards the door. "We need to go get Evan and then get out of here."

"I'm afraid that I can't let that happened," said Daniel. Hank felt his heart stop when he saw Daniel come around the corner, holding Evan in a chokehold and a gun pressed against his head.

"I remembered where I saw Daniel before," chocked out Evan, "I saw him on the news. He and Mike robbed a bank this morning."

"SHUT UP!" said Daniel as he pushed the barrel of the gun harder against Evan's skull. Evan grimaced.

Hearing his brother in pain, Hank felt his blood boil. "Let him go, Daniel!"

"And why the hell would I do that?" asked Daniel. "So you can what? Call the police? I don't think so. Put your cell phones out on the table." When Hank and Divya didn't move, Daniel tightened his arm, causing Evan to choke, "DO IT NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" said Hank. He pulled out his cell phone. Divya did the same.

"Turn them off," said Daniel. Hank hit the power button on his cell phone. His heart sank as he heard the little beeping sound indicating the phone was turning off and watched the screen go black. He then walked over to the little table and set his cell phone down on it. Divya did the same, setting her cell phone down on the table.

"Now, step back over there," said Daniel. Hank and Divya walked back over to where they were standing, hands up and moving slowly so not to startle Daniel.

"My cell phone is my pocket," said Evan. He pulled it out and showed it to Daniel. "See?"

"Oh, that's a very nice phone, "said Daniel. "Drop it on the floor."

"But I love this phone!" protested Evan.

"Evan, just do what he says!" said Hank. Evan saw the look on Hank's face. It was the "don't mess with me" big brother face. Evan sighed and dropped the phone. Daniel stepped on it until the phone broke into several small pieces.

Evan looked up from his broken cell phone to his big brother, "You're buying me a new one."

"Your brother was shot," said Divya. "He needs a hospital and an OR."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, sure. It's not like our picture isn't all over the news. My brother will be arrested before he even gets through the door." And then he smiled, tightening his grip around Evan. "And besides, Hank, you're already here and I've heard so many good things about your little practice. I would hate to put a black mark on your record."

Hank frowned. He was trying hard to figure a way out of this. "Let Evan go and I'll help your brother."

"No," said Daniel. "Why do you think I ask you to bring your nerdy accountant little brother along? He's insurance to make sure that you do what I want you to do. Unless, you want me to kill him right here right now." His finger began to squeeze the trigger…

"NO!" shouted Hank. "Don't hurt him! I'll do anything you want! Tell me what you want me to do!"

"How about a trade?" asked Daniel. "One brother for another. You patch up Michael and then I'll let Evan go. Sound fair?"

"Let Evan go first," demanded Hank.

"Nope," said Daniel, "you really don't get the point of this hostage thing, do you, Hank? For a doctor, you are sure a slow learner. First Michael, then Evan. Your brother is not in danger, at least not at the moment. Unless you don't do what I want."

Hank was about to interject, when Evan spoke, "Just do what he wants, Hank."

Hank was shocked, "Evan-"

"He's right," said Evan, "So far, this guy hasn't hurt me-except for a slight choking. But Michael has been bleeding for God knows how long. He can't hold out much longer. He needs your help _now_, Hank. I'll be fine."

Hank nodded, "Okay, Daniel. But at least let Evan out of the chokehold."

"That seems fair," said Daniel. He walked Evan over to a chair by the door. "Sit!" he commanded, forcing Evan down into the chair, still keeping the gun trained on Evan. "Now, get to work."

Hank nodded. He turned to Divya, "Get me a pair of gloves, scalpel and some gaze." Divya nodded and reached into the bag for those things.

"Scalpel?" asked Daniel, "Not sure I want you having a sharp knife, Doc."

"You do, if you want your brother to live," said Hank, sharply.

Daniel frowned. "I think we need some rules, Doc. First," he paused and taking the butt of the gun, struck Evan on the temple with it. Evan's head snapped to the side. Stars clouded his vision and he felt himself falling into darkness. Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard Hank calling out his name.

"EVAN!" shouted Hank. He watched Evan's head snap and knew that wasn't good. Evan started to fall forward, and Hank rushed towards him. Daniel grabbed Evan's shoulder with his free hand and pulled him back, with the gun now pointed back at Evan's head.

"First rule, no smart talk," said Daniel.

"Okay," said Hank, holding up his hands. He turned to Evan, "Evan, you okay?"

"I'm fine," mumbled Evan. His head was throbbing. He brought his hand up to his forehead. He felt wetness and brought his hand back down to see red. He swallowed. He been around Hank to know that was not good.

Hank also saw the blood and felt his veins turn to ice. He stepped forward, "Let me check him out first."

"No," said Daniel.

"He could have a concussion!" Hank shouted. "He needs medical attention!"

"First, you take care of Michael and then you can take care of Evan," said Daniel.

"Hank, for goodness sakes, listen to the man!" said Evan. He looked up and meet Hank's gaze. "I'm fine. It's nothing a bottle of aspiring won't cure, I promise."

Hank nodded. He was pretty sure that Evan was lying but for now, he would let it go. He meet Evan's gaze and pointed at him, "You tell me _immediately _if your vision blurs, you feel nauseous or your headache gets worse, got it? And whatever you do, don't fall asleep! " he told him in his most threatening big brother voice.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mom," he said sarcastically. Hank smiled.

"Here you are, Doctor," said Divya. She handed him a pair of gloves. Hank put them on. Divya then handed him the scalpel and some gaze. She turned to Daniel. "Is it alright if I give Evan some gaze and an ice pack for his head?" She held up her hands to show the two items to Daniel.

"Fine," said Daniel. "Just don't try anything." Divya nodded. She walked slowly across the room. She handed the gaze and ice pack to Evan, who immediately put them both against his forehead.

"Thank you Divya," said Evan, "You're a lifesaver."

Divya nodded, "Your welcome." She then walked back over to assist Hank.

Hank had been listing to Michael's heart beat, breathing and had just finished taking his blood pressure. "Breathing and pulse are normal," he said, "BP is a little low, so let's get an IV and a bag of saline solution started."

Divya nodded and the proceeded to dig in the bag for those items.

"What are you doing?" asked Daniel. Hank picked up on the fear in his voice.

"Your brother's blood pressure is a little low," explained Hank. "Most likely, he has suffered some blood loss from the wound. We are starting a bag of saline solution to help bring his blood pressure back up and replace the fluids he has lost."

Daniel nodded. "Okay."

While Divya set up the IV, Hank turned to Michael, "Michael, I need to get a better look at your wound. This may hurt a little bit, okay?"

Michael nodded. Hank examined the wound. He felt for an exit wound and curse softly when he could not find one. That meant that the bullet was still in there. Hank could not remove the bullet without knowing where it was. This meant he was going to need an x-ray. The x-ray machine was out in the car.

"How are you doing, Evan?" Hank asked, looking at Evan.

"I'm fine," replied Evan. In reality, he wasn't. His head was killing him, and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. But he knew if he told Hank otherwise, Hank would mostly likely have a heart attack.

Hank could clearly see that Evan wasn't doing well. His face was pale and he was taking deliberate, deep breaths in attempt to control his breathing. His eyes were glazed over and Hank could tell that Evan was having a hard time staying awake.

Hank cursed softly under his breath. Evan was going downhill quickly. He needed to finish treating Michael so he could move on to treat Evan.

"Divya," said Hank, "can you grab the inhaler from the bag?"

Divya nodded and started digging through the bag.

"What do you need an inhaler for?" asked Daniel. "Is his breathing okay?"

"Michael's breathing is fine," said Hank. "Evan's isn't. When you had him in the chokehold, you caused swelling of his airways, which is now blocking his airway. The medication in the inhaler should reduce some of the swelling and help his breathing."

"Now Doc, what did I say earlier? First you treat Michael then you can move on to your nerdy brother," said Daniel.

"Michael is stable at the moment, "said Hank. "Evan isn't. He needs this inhaler or he will pass out and he could go into respiratory arrest." Hank paused and crossed his arms. "If my brother dies, so does yours."

"You're not in a position to make threats, Doctor," said Daniel, venomously, "You wouldn't let a patient die."

"Right now, I have two patients," said Hank, "Michael _and _Evan. I don't want to choose between my two patients but I will if you force me. And we both know who I'll choose. You can either get out of my way or let me do my job and you can force me to choose which life to save. Your choice."

If looks could kill, Daniel could have killed Hank with the glare he was giving him. "And what if I just decide to Evan right now?"

Evan swallowed hard, "I really hope you don't," he mumbled.

"Then I guess you'll just have to shot me too," said Hank.

"_Hank!" _hissed Evan.

"And me too," said Divya. She had been working on treating the cuts on Michael's hand but she had been listening to the interchange between the two men. She set down Michael's hand on his chest and stood up to stand beside Hank.

"Divya!" said Evan. Had everyone suddenly gone crazy?

"Divya, you don't have to do this," Hank whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I do," Divya whispered back. "We're in this together, Hank. All _three _of us."

Hank nodded. He turned back to Daniel. "So then what? You have three dead bodies to deal with and your brother still needs medical treatment. "

"Fine," said Daniel. "But I want her to do it."

"Daniel," said Divya, "I am the middle of fixing your brother's hand. And I am much better at that than Hank is; trust me you want me to do it," she paused, "besides, until you let Hank examine and treat Evan, he's not going to let up."

"I can do this all day," said Hank.

"Fine," said Daniel. "Just make it quick, Doctor."

Hank nodded. He grabbed the inhaler and walked across the room to Evan and Daniel. He wanted to run, but he decided that was probably a bad idea. It would show how scared he was. And Daniel didn't need to see that.

He stopped in front of Evan. Evan tried to smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace than anything else. Hank didn't even ask before he shoved the inhaler into Evan's mouth and pushed down.

"Just breathe, Evan," said Hank, as he pushed down on the inhaler again.

Evan felt the choking sensation begin to disappear. The pain in his chest began to easy up and his head stopped spinning and his vision cleared.

Hank removed the inhaler, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," rasped Evan. "Thanks."

Hank smiled. He put the inhaler into Evan's hand. "I want you to hold onto this. If you begin to feel light headed again, use this again." Hank began to examine the bruises on Evan's neck. They were dark purple. Hank felt an anger rising up in him, but he decided to ignore it for now; he could kill Daniel later.

"How is it?" asked Evan, breaking Hank from his train of thought.

"It's quite a bruise," said Hank. "There is still some swelling, but that should go away in a couple of days, along with the bruises. How's the head?"

"Fine," said Evan. Hank ignored Evan and examined the head wound. It had stopped bleeding and Hank could make out the array of colors that would make up the bruise in a day or two.

Hank pulled out his flashlight, checking Evan's pupils. "Pupils are normal size. It looks like a minor concussion. How's your chest feeling?"

Evan's eyes opened wide. "How did you know?"

"I went to medical school, ya know," said Hank.

"It feels fine now," said Evan. "And Hank, thanks. For you know…"

"I know," said Hank. He did something he had never done before. He pulled Evan into a tight hug. "You don't have to ask, Evan. Just try to stay out of trouble until I can get us out of here."

"Okay," said Evan. "Hey Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Evan."

Hank stood up and turned to Divya, "How's the hand?"

"Good," said Divya. "It should heal quite nicely. No permanent damage."

"Daniel," said Hank turning back to Daniel, "Is Michael allergic to any medication?"

Daniel shook his head, "Okay," said Hank, "Divya, give Michael an injection of antibiotics." Divya nodded and gave Michael a shot of antibiotics through the IV.

"Michael has been shot in the abdomen," started Hank. "There is no exit wound, which means that the bullet is still inside. I need to remove it."

"Then remove it," said Daniel.

"I can't," said Hank. "There's no way to know where the bullet is and if I just start cutting, I could cause serious damage. I need an x-ray."

"An x-ray?" repeated Daniel.

"Yes," said Hank, "The bullet will light up on the x-ray and tell me exact where it is so I know exactly where to cut."

"And how to do you exactly plan to get an x-ray?" asked Daniel.

"We have a portable x-ray machine," said Divya.

"And where is it?" asked Daniel.

"In the car," said Hank. "We didn't think we'd need it, so we left it in the car. We need to go get it."

"I see," said Daniel. He looked at Hank, "Is there no other way?"

"No," said Hank.

Daniel turned to Divya. "Is he lying?"

"No," said Divya. "Your brother needs an x-ray. It's his best chance."

"Fine," said Daniel. "Doc, you can go out and get the x-ray machine."

"It's quite heavy," said Hank. "I would need Divya to help me carry it."

"I see," said Daniel. "You want me to let the two of you go outside so you can what, escape?"

"No," said Hank. "I wouldn't leave-" He stopped. He had said enough.

Daniel however heard more than enough, "You mean, you wouldn't leave _Evan_ behind. You don't need his help carrying it?"

"It's a very heavy and expensive machine," said Hank, coolly, "Evan has a concussion. He shouldn't be carrying anything."

"I see," said Daniel. "How do I know you wouldn't leave Evan and go get help?"

Hank swallowed. "I wouldn't do that."

"And why not?" asked Daniel.

"Because I would never do anything to risk Evan's health," said Hank.

Daniel studied the two of them before nodded, "Fine. You can go get your x-ray machine. But if you're not back in ten minutes, I'll shoot him. And if I hear any sirens of any kind, I'll shoot him. Understand?"

"Perfectly," said Hank. "C'mon Divya." Hank and Divya started to walk out of the room. Hank stopped right in front of Evan and Daniel, allowing Divya to go in front of him.

Hank looked Evan right in the eyes and said, "I'll be right back."

Evan nodded, "I know."

Hank smiled. He walked to the doorframe and paused. He turned back to Evan and said, "Stay out of trouble."

"Oh you know me," replied Evan. He watched sadly as Hank and Divya walked out the door without him. He knew beyond the doubt that Hank would be back. He just didn't like the idea of him behind left alone with Daniel.

"Hurray back," shouted Evan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews!

Chapter 3: If You Think Everything Will Go Wrong, It Probably Will……

Once Hank and Divya were past the threshold of the door, they broke out into a run down the hall to the front door. Divya was about to grab the front door and pull it open when Hank grabbed her arm. "Don't"

Divya looked at him, surprised. "You do realize that in order to get out to the car and get the x-ray machine, we do have to go outside."

"I know," said Hank. He walked over to the window and cautious pulled it opened. "I just want to make sure they are not any police officers outside."

"Why?" asked Divya, "Last time I checked, we weren't the ones who are wanted by the police." She paused, "We aren't wanted by the police are we?"

"Oh course not," said Hank. "But if the police are outside and we go outside, they won't let us back in, leaving Evan alone with Daniel. Okay, the coast is clear; let's go."

Divya opened the door and she and Hank walked outside to Divya's SUV. Hank opened the back and started to pull out extra medical equipment. "Divya, let's grab as much as we can. Two O2 tanks, extra suture kits, extra gaze, saline solution, respiratory kit, defibrillator, anything that you think we could _possible _need, bring it."

Divya nodded and helped Hank pack the kits. She didn't need to ask why Hank wanted all these things. Hank had two injured patients inside, both with what could be termed in the medical world, life threatening injuries. Who know what could happen or if they would have another chance to get out back to the jeep.

Divya and Hank grabbed the four boxes of medical supplies and carried them to the door. Divya had just set down her box when Hank grabbed her hand. "Divya, after you help me get the portal x-ray machine, I want you to run."

Divya stepped back, her mouth dropping open. "What? No, Hank!"

"Divya, we need to get the police," said Hank.

"And what exactly do you plan to tell Daniel when I don't come back?" asked Divya.

"I don't know," said Hank. "Maybe you fainted and I left you on that sofa in the pallor. I'll make something up."

"Hank, I'm not going," said Divya. Hank opened his mouth to speak, Divya held out her hand to stop him. "Hank, I meant what I said earlier. We're in this together. Either all three of us walk out those door or none of us. And if that doesn't work, may I remind you, Dr. Lawson, that you have two seriously injured patients in there and you are about to perform surgery. Evan won't be able to assist you with a concussion and Daniel doesn't have any medical knowledge, which leaves me. So wherever you like it or not, I am going in there and I am going to do my job." And with that Divya marched past him and picked up her end of the portable x-ray machine.

Hank smiled and picked up his end, "Remind you to give you a pay raise when we get out of this."

"Deal," said Divya, "Now let's get this done and over with."

"Amen to that," said Hank. Hank and Divya didn't talk any further while they carried the portable x-ray machine down the hall.

Hank paused for a moment before continuing into the living room. He didn't want to startle Daniel and cause him to do something rash. "Daniel, its Hank and Divya."

"Come in," said Daniel. He glanced down at his watch, "You had about another minute left on the clock. I'm impressed, Hank. You take your brother's life pretty seriously."

Hank and Divya walked into the room, carrying the large piece of technology. Michael was sitting up a little higher on the couch with his head resting on some pillows. Some of the color had returned to his cheeks and he was much more alert. Daniel was standing next to the chair by the door, the gun in his hand. Evan had his head resting on his knees, looking like he was asleep. Hank's fears were erased when Evan snapped his head up to see who arrived. He smiled when he saw who it was

"Hey Hank," said Evan, his voice raspy.

"Hey Evan," said Hank, as he and Divya set down the machine next to the sofa. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," said Evan, weakly.

"No, you're not!" said Michael. He then turned to Hank, "He's lying, Hank! While you were gone, he had another attack. He used the inhaler and it seemed to help but he still seems to have trouble breathing."

"Evan!" said Hank.

"_Michael," _said Evan. "We had a pack! Fine, have it your way! Hank, while you and Divya were gone and Daniel ran to the kitchen, Michael shifted his weight and reopened the wound and it started bleeding again!"

Michael gasped and pointed at Evan. "You are such a tattle-tale!"

"You started it!" replied Evan.

"WHAT?!" said Daniel. "You left my brother bleeding?"

"He wasn't bleeding when I left!" said Hank.

"Dan, it was my fault," said Michael. "Hank told me not to move and I did anyway."

"Stay out of this, Mike!" said Daniel.

"Don't yell at him!" shouted Hank.

"Don't yell at Hank!" shouted Evan. "If you two hadn't decided to rob a bank, none of this would have happened!"

"Shut up!" shouted Daniel.

All four men were all shouted at each other. Divya had been setting up the x-ray machine, waiting for them to come to their senses but none of them did. Finally, Divya couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. All four men stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. "What is wrong with all of you? You-"she pointed to Michael-"need to be resting or you are going to pull out the rest of your stitches and bleed all over the couch. And you"-she pointed to Evan-"shouldn't be talking, much less shouting. And you two-"she pointed to Hank and Daniel-"are suppose to be the mature adults here. You are all acting like small children and I can't take it! So will you all just shut up and let me take the damn x-ray!!!!!"

There was silence for several seconds. Evan broke out into a large grin, "Sorry, _Mom_"

Hank, Divya and Michael burst out laughing.

"You're right, of course," said Hank. He turned to Michael. "Divya is going to check your wound and then take the x-ray and we will get you prepped for surgery."

"Sounds good," said Michael.

"And what are you going to do, Dr. Hank?" asked Daniel.

"I am going to check on Evan," said Hank. He picked up his bag and started to make his way across the room. Daniel stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Get out my way," said Hank.

"No," said Daniel. "First Michael, then Evan."

"Oh for the love of God, Dan," said Michael. "I cannot listen to this _again_! Just let the man check on his brother!"

"Fine," grunted Daniel. He stepped aside and let Hank walk by him. Hank glared at him as he walked by. He kneeled in front of Evan.

"How are you doing?" asked Hank.

"If I said anything other than 'fine', will you freak?" asked Evan.

"No," said Hank, smiling slightly. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap," said Evan. "Head hurts. Throat hurts. Chest hurts."

"I bet," said Hank. "Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Evan took a deep breath. "How does that sound?"

"It's okay," said Hank. He checked Evan's head wound and the bruises on his throat.

"Okay?" asked Evan. "What does that mean?"

"You're getting a cold," said Hank. "You sound slightly congested. When we get out of here, I will want an x-ray just to make sure it's not pneumonia."

"So the probably of not dying in the next hour and a half?" asked Evan.

"Of pneumonia? Almost none," said Hank. "However, if you keep getting into trouble with Dan, I will be forced to kill you myself."

"Sounds fair," said Evan.

"Divya how's Michael's wound?" asked Hank.

"Its fine," said Divya. She sounded surprised. "All the bleeding stopped."

"What?" asked Hank. "How?"

"Evan," said Michael.

"Evan?" repeated Divya.

"Yes, Evan," said Michael. "He stopped the bleeding."

"Evan? Medical incompetent Evan stopped the bleeding?" asked Divya, shocked.

"You don't have to sound so shocked," said Evan. "It was no big deal. I just put some of that powder stuff-that's in Hank's bag-on the wound and it stopped the bleeding. Then I put a new piece of gaze on it and taped it down to apply pressure. No big deal."

"It was a big deal," said Michael. "When he jumped across the room to stop the bleeding, he started coughing and couldn't stop which caused him to have another asthma attack."

"For the last time, I do not have asthma," said Evan. Evan turned to Hank, Divya, and Daniel. "I had the inhaler in my hand when I grabbed all that stuff and had dropped it on the sofa. When I started having trouble breathing, Mike grabbed the inhaler and put in my mouth and pressed the button."

"We little brothers have to watch for each other," said Michael. He reached out his fist for Evan to pound. Evan smiled and bumped Michael's fist.

"You know that's right," said Evan.

"Okay, now that you two have bonded," said Hank. "Michael, I am going to set up the x-ray while Divya prepares for the surgery, okay?"

Michael nodded, "Do what you've got to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Hank and Divya were looking at the x-ray of Michael's abdomen. Hank held up the x-ray to the window.

"How's it look?" asked Daniel. He was still standing next to Evan, the gun still pointed at his head.

Hank turned and smiled, "Good news. The bullet is a low caliber bullet. The bullet didn't hit any organs. It looks like it damaged some muscle and fat tissue and a couple of small blood vessels, but there shouldn't be any permanent damage."

For the first time during the whole ordeal, Daniel smiled, "So does that mean he's going to be okay?"

"He should make a full recovery," said Hank.

"So, this does mean that you need to remove the bullet?" asked Daniel.

"Yes," said Hank. "Any foreign object inside the body is dangerous and needs to be removed, especially a metal bullet." Daniel looked at Divya for agreement and Divya nodded in agreement. Daniel sighed.

"Fine," said Daniel. "Do what you need to do. But make it quick."

"Divya will prep him for surgery," said Hank.

"And what will you do?" asked Daniel.

"I am going to check on Evan," said Hank. He started walking towards Evan when Daniel stopped him, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way," said Hank.

"No," said Daniel. "I hired you to take care of my brother. And I want you to take care of my brother."

"I am," said Hank. "But I can't operate on your brother until Divya is finished prepping him and he is unconscious. Trust me; you don't want me to operate on him until then."

"Now, Doc, what did I say about that smart mouth of yours," said Daniel. He turned around, lifted the gun and pointed the gun at Evan.

Hank felt his heart stop when he saw Daniel's finger slowly squeeze the trigger. "NO!" Hank shouted. He reached out and grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled upward as Daniel pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a defeating "BANG!" that echoed throughout the whole house.

Divya stood in the corner, with her hand covering her mouth. She started to move forward, but Michael grabbed her arm, stopping her. He shook his head.

Hank and Daniel both stood, frozen, both completely shocked by what had just happened.

Michael was the first to speak. "Evan, are you all right?"

Hearing Evan's name snapped Hank out of his trance. He let go of Hank and ran over to Evan, who was not lying on the floor, not moving. Hank bent down by Evan, his voice shaking, "Evan! EVAN!"

When Evan saw the gun, he scrambled to the floor as fast as he could. He heard the shot and he felt his ears pop. He felt someone roll him over and he saw Hank. He started to sit up, but Hank gently pushed him back down.

Hank turned Evan over. Hank was relieved to see that Evan was conscious. However Han was horrified to see blood coming out of his brother's right shoulder.

Evan tried to sit up, but Hank gently pushed him back down. "Evan, you need to stay still. I have to stop the bleeding." Hank pressed both his hands down on Evan's wounds.

Evan screamed as pain spiked throughout his shoulder. He tried to push Hank off, but Hank shook his head. It broke Hank's heart to hear his brother's screams, but he had to do it. He had to stop the bleeding.

"Evan, I'm sorry," Hank whispered. "I am so sorry."

Divya was by his side in an instant. She handed him a towel. Hank took it and pressed it against Evan's wound.

"We need to check for an exit wound," said Divya softly.

Hank looked at her and nodded. "Can you lift him up?" he asked.

Divya nodded. She got behind Evan and pulled him up, supporting him from behind. She felt his shoulder blade and sighed.

"Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no exit wound," said Divya.

Hank swallowed and nodded. He took a deep breath. He was a good doctor and he was trying to stay calm. Normally he was very calm in emergencies; it was part of being a doctor. But it was different when it was your brother's life.

"Okay," said Hank, trying to prevent his voice from shaking. "Let's wrap the wound tightly to stem the blood flow, but not enough to cause tissue damage. And let's make sure to give him a shot of antibiotics and some saline solution."

"No morphine?" asked Divya. She looked down at Evan. She lowered her voice as she added, "He's in a lot of pain."

Hank nodded, "I know. But with the possibility of a concussion, I can't give it to him."

Divya nodded. She stood up to get the items from the bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Daniel.

"I have to stop the bleeding," said Hank, not even bothering to look up at Daniel.

"We had a deal!" shouted Daniel. "You treat Mike first and then you can look after your nerdy brother."

"No," said Hank. He looked up at Daniel with a look of defiance and anger on his face. "I don't care what you do. Shoot me if you have to, but I am _not _going to let my brother bleed to death."

Daniel raised the gun again and pointed the gun at Hank. "Don't make me shoot you."

"If you think I am going to stand by and watch Evan bleed to death, you are clearly mistaken," said Hank. "I am an older brother too, Daniel. And just like there isn't anything you wouldn't do for your brother, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect mine."

Daniel's arm wavered slightly. Michael stood up and walked over to Daniel. He grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled it down.

"Mike," said Daniel slowly.

Michael just shook his head. He led Daniel back over to the couch. He turned to Hank. "Do what you need to do."

Hank nodded. "Thank you," he said. "And for goodness Michael, sit down before you ripped out your stitches again!"

Michael smiled, "Whatever you say, Doc." He sat down next to Daniel.

Divya walked back over to the brothers, her arms full of equipment. She set it all down, grabbing an IV bag and a needle, getting ready to insert the IV.

Hank grabbed another towel throwing the blood covered towel to the side. He pushed it up against Evan's shoulder, applying pressure to steam the bleeding. Evan groaned and closed his eyes.

"Evan, c'mon, I need you to open your eyes," said Hank, tapping Evan's face. "EVAN!"

"No need to shout," whispered Evan. He opened his eyes, "There. Happy?"

"Not really," said Hank. He grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Evan's heartbeat and breathing. "Heartbeat's normal. Breath sounds on the right side sounds depressed." He turned to Evan. "Does your chest hurt at all?"

"A little," whispered Evan.

"Divya, get one of the spare oxygen tanks," said Hank. Divya nodded and ran across the room to get the tank and mask. Hank grabbed the antibiotic and shot it into the IV.

"Evan, how are you feeling?" asked Hank.

"Like I was shot in the shoulder," moaned Evan. "How am I suppose to feel?"

Hank smiled a little bit. His brother was still the same no matter what. Hank leaned in and whispered in Evan's ear. "Evan, I need you to listen to me."

Evan nodded. "Okay."

"If you start to feel any discomfort, any pain or anything doesn't feel right, you need to tell me _immediately_, okay?"

"Okay, Hank."

"And Evan?"

"Yeah Hank?"

"You need to promise me," Hank said slowly. He swallowed hard to fight the emotions that were fighting their way to the surface. "You need to promise me that you will hold on and fight until I can get you out of here and to a hospital. You need to promise me that you will not die, Evan."

"Hank…"

"_**Promise me, Evan! Promise me that you will not die!"**_

"Okay," whispered Evan. "I promise, Hank." Then Evan smiled, "I knew you like me."

Hank smiled too. "You annoy me to death, but you're still my brother."

Divya arrived back with the oxygen tank and mask. She placed the mask over Evan's face. Evan reached up to pull it off, but Hank grabbed his hand.

"No, Evan you need to leave it on," said Hank. Evan nodded.

"Hank," said Divya. She glanced at Daniel and Michael before continuing. "We need to get Evan to a hospital."

"I know," said Hank.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Divya.

"I'm working on it," said Hank.

The sound of sirens suddenly filled the air. Hank, Divya, Michael and Daniel all looked up. They could see the blue and red lights flashing through the windows.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!" shouted a voice through a megaphone. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

----------------------

A/N: I know! I know! I am so mean to Evan! But don't worry, Hank and Divya will take good care of him and get him out. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Problem with House Calls

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: As always thanks for the awesome reviews. They make my day.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. Poor college student- I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Everything Must End-Just Not Always They Way You Want

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"YOU!" shouted Daniel. He jumped off the sofa. He grabbed Hank roughly and pulled him up off the floor and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Divya.

"You did this!" Daniel snared at Hank. "You called them!"

"When would I have done that, Daniel?" asked Hank. "I've been here in _your eyesight _for the past thirty minutes."

"Then why the hell are the police here?" screamed Daniel.

"I don't know," said Hank sarcastically, "maybe someone heard the blast from the gun when _**you shot my brother!**_"

The two men starred at each other, glaring at the other with pure hatred.

Divya turned to Michael. "Can't you do something?" she asked desperately.

"Like what?" asked Michael. "Hank told me to stay sitting, remember?"

"So you're just going to sit there and let there and let them kill each other?" asked Divya. She had taken Hank's place of applying pressure on Evan's shoulder when Daniel grabbed Hank.

"Why don't you separate them?" asked Michael. "They listened to you last time."

"I would," said Divya. "But if I stop applying the pressure to his wound, Evan could bleed out and die." She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "This has to end, Michael. _Please_."

"You don't understand," said Michael, shaking his head. He turned to Daniel. "Let Hank go, Dan. It's not going to do us any good if you kill him."

"Then how else did the cops know to come here," asked Daniel. "If the Doctor here didn't call them?"

"And how would I have done that?" asked Hank. "You took all the phones?"

"He's right Dan," said Michael. "Hank didn't call them. Now can you let him go and come over here so we can figure this out?"

"Fine," said Daniel. He let go of Hank. "Don't try anything, Doc or you WILL be sorry." He turned and walked back to the couch.

"_Hank_"

Hank had been standing in a daze after Daniel released him. He snapped out of the trace when he heard Evan whisper his name. In an instant, he was by Evan's side.

"Evan, you have to keep the mask on," said Hank softly. He picked up the mask and went to place it back on, when Evan grabbed his hand, stopping him.

Evan shook his head. He looked at Hank and swallowed hard before saying softly. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine, Evan," said Hank, "Right now I am more worried about you. So please put the mask back on." He placed the mask on, "And keep it on."

Hank saw Evan mumble something underneath the mask. He smiled slightly. No matter what the situation, Evan was still Evan.

"How is he doing?" he asked Divya. Divya looked up from her position of keeping pressure on Evan's wound.

"The bleeding has slowed," said Divya. "But he's still losing too much blood. He needs to get to a hospital soon, Hank."

"I know," said Hank in agreement. He ran his fingers through his hair. The only time he felt more helpless was when his mother was ill and dying from the cancer. And now he was again, about to lose another family member.

_No, _thought Hank firmly. _I will not lose Evan. Not Evan. _

Hank sighed. "Divya, I think I have an idea…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not in a good mood. He and his team had been called up to the Hamptons in New York because two petty officers had robbed a local bank. Not only was it a long drive up to New York from D.C. (Granted the normal six hours drive only took three and a half hours behind the wheel), but they had no leads.

"Boss," said Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. "I think I may have found a lead."

"Well, what is it?" asked Gibbs.

"I was reviewing the witness statements," said Tony. "And I saw that one of the guards thought he might have wounded one of the brothers-" Tony paused to look at his notes-"A Petty Officer Michael Reuben."

"We checked all the area hospitals," said Special Agent Timothy McGee. "Neither Petty Officers have shown up there."

"Aw, but that's where you underestimate the power of the rich, Probie," said Tony. "I remember when I was a kid growing up in the Hamptons…"

"To the point, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Right boss," said Tony. "Anyway, a lot of people in the Hamptons don't use the hospital. They use the concierge doctor."

"A concierge doctor?" asked McGee. "What's that?"

"It's a private doctor that comes out to your house and fixes you up and you pay him lots of money to keep it very hush-hush," said Tony. "It's very popular among the rich and famous. Anyway-"Tony continued with a glare from Gibbs, "I called Boris-an old family friend- and found the name of the local concierge doctor: Doctor Hank Lawson."

"McGee, find out everything you can on this Dr. Lawson," said Gibbs.

"On it, boss," said McGee, turning back to his computer.

"Anything else, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep," said Tony. "Dr. Lawson is staying at Boris' guest house with his younger brother, Evan."

"Evan?" asked McGee, looking up from his computer. "As in Evan Lawson?"

"Yeah," said Tony. "You know him?"

"We went to M.I.T. together," said McGee. "He was getting a Master of Finance degree. Last I heard, he was working at a big accountant firm in New York. What's he doing in the Hamptons?"

"Well, according to Boris, he's the new CFO of HankMed," said Tony. "It's the concierge doctor's business."

"Any other employees?" asked Gibbs.

"Just one," said Tony. He checked his notes, "A Divya Katdare. She's a physician's assistant. Youngest daughter of a prominent local family. I remember her when she was a little kid about ya high-"

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs.

"Right boss," said Tony. "I've tried calling all of their cell phones. No one has answered. If Petty Officer Michael Reuben was injured, they would have called Doctor Lawson. They could be hold Dr. Lawson, Ms. Katdare and Mr. Evan Lawson hostage."

"Good work, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. His phone rang. Gibbs answered it, "Gibbs," he answered gruffly. He listened for a few seconds and nodded. "We'll be there." He hung up the phone and turned to Tony and McGee. "Gunshots fired at 2155 Blackbird Ave. The local LEOs are on the scene. They found and identified Ms. Katdare's car. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your plan?" asked Divya.

"Based on the amount of the bleeding, the bullet must have hit or nick an artery," said Hank softly so only Divya could hear. "We need to go in and clamp and if we can repair the artery."

"You want to perform surgery on _Evan_?" asked Divya. "_HERE?! _Are you insane?_" _

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't even consider it," said Hank. "But unless Evan gets to a hospital, he could-" Hank stopped, feeling suddenly as if his voice no longer worked. He swallowed a few times, trying to get pass the lump in his throat, "Believe me, Divya, if there was any other way, any other option, I would take it in a heartbeat. I don't want to do this, Divya, but I can't let him die. I just can't." Hank blinked heavily, trying to blink back the tears.

Divya nodded and patted his arm. "I know. I'm sorry Hank. I know that you would never do this if there wasn't any other option."

"Will you help me?" asked Hank.

"Oh course," said Divya. "Do you want me to tell Evan or do you want to?"

"I'll do it," said Hank. "Can you go get my bag?"

Divya nodded. She stood up and started walking towards the couch.

"What are you doing?" shouted Daniel. He stood up and grabbed Divya's arm.

"Let her go!" shouted Hank.

"I just need to get Hank's medical bag," said Divya calmly. "Evan needs further treatment."

"Now, Doc, how many times do we have to do this?" asked Daniel. "First you treat my brother, then you can treat yours. If I had known he was going to be this much trouble, I would have just shot him in the beginning. Aw well, there are ways to rectify that." Daniel once again lifted the gun and pointed it at Evan.

"NO!" shouted Hank.

"Geez, Dan, enough of this," said Michael. He reached over his brother's hand and pushed the gun down. "The last thing we need is the gun going off again. The police will come barging in."

"Fine," said Daniel. He set the gun down on the table. He turned to Hank. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"We think the bullet hit or damaged an artery," said Hank. "Evan is bleeding out to much. We need to go in and either clamp or repair the artery."

"Shouldn't you treat Mike first?" asked Daniel. "He's was shot first."

"Michael is stable," said Hank. "Evan is not."

"If we don't operate now, Evan could die," said Divya. She turned and looked at Michael directly. "You haven't killed anyone yet. If Evan dies, you will. Not enough will you have to live with the guilt that you killed an innocent man and more serious criminal charges but you will also have to put up a crankier Hank."

Michael sighed. "Okay."

"Mike," said Daniel. "We can't let them-"

"Robbery and kidnapping is one thing," said Michael. "But murder? No one was suppose to get hurt, Dan. You promised me no one would get hurt."

"You got hurt too!" argued Daniel.

Michael sighed. "C'mon. Let's try to figure a way to get out of this mess. We'll leave the doctors to play operation." Daniel let go of Divya. Divya went and grabbed the bag. She walked back over to the brothers.

Evan pulled off the oxygen mask. "You want to operate on me?" He said so softly that Hank could barely hear him.

"I don't _want_ to," said Hank. "And trust me when I say this Evan, I wouldn't do this if it completely necessary to keeping you alive. There's no other way."

Evan looked to Divya, who nodded in argument. "Hank and I both agree that we prefer you alive, Evan. And if we want to keep you that way, we have to do this. _Now." _

Evan nodded. He reached for Hank's hand and squeezed his hand. "Okay. I trust you, Hank. You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, right?"

Hank squeezed Evan's hand in returned. "Of course, Evan. That's what big brothers are for."

"Will it hurt?" asked Evan.

Hank sighed. "Evan, I'm not going to lie to you."

"That means yes," said Evan, sinking back down.

"No," said Hank. "Not necessarily. We can't give you anesthesia because without a CT scan, we don't know the extent of your concussion and it could put you in a coma. But we can give you a local anesthetic that will numb the area." Hank squeezed Evan's hand again.

"I promise you, Evan," said Hank. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to."

Evan nodded. "I trust you."

-------------------------------------------------------

N.C.I.S. Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee pulled up to the house behind all the police cars. They all got out of the car and showed their ids.

"Special Agent Gibbs, N.C.I.S," said Gibbs. "Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee." He pointed to Tony and McGee.

"Captain Bauer," said Capital Bauer. He turned to Tony. "You wouldn't be Vincent DiNozzo's son, would you?"

"Only by name," said Tony.

"What's the situation?" asked Gibbs.

"The suspects are inside," said Captain Bauer. He pointed to a blue print of the house. "We think they are in the study here."

"How many people inside?" asked Tony.

"We know the two Petty Officers are inside," said Captain Bauer. "We also assume that Ms. Katdare and Dr. Lawson are in there as well, along with Dr. Lawson's brother, Evan."

"Anyone injured?" asked McGee.

"We assume that Petty Officer Michael Reuben is injured," said Capitan Bauer. "But other than that, we can't be sure."

"How about negotiations?" asked Gibbs.

"We tried calling," said Captain Bauer. "No one answers."

"Let me try," said Gibbs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Daniel and Michael sat on the couch watching Divya and Hank work. They had opened the wound up and were examining the damage.

"Clamp," said Hank. Divya handed him a clamp.

"How is it?" asked Michael.

"It's not good," said Divya. "But it's not as bad as we thought. The bullet seems to have only nicked the artery."

"What does that mean?" asked Michael.

"It means that I don't have to repair the whole artery," said Hank. "Just patch it."

"So does that mean he'll be okay," asked Michael.

"He'll still need to go the hospital," said Hank. "But for the moment, it will stop the bleeding and keep him alive."

"That's good," said Michael.

"Sponge, Divya," asked Hank.

"Sponge," said Divya, handing it to him.

"How are you doing, Evan?" asked Hank.

Divya pulled off the oxygen mask Evan's face so Evan could answer. "How about I ask you this question when you have your shoulder cut open," gritted Evan. After Evan finished talking, Divya replaced the mask.

"Just hang on a little bit longer, Evan," said Hank. "I'm almost done." Hank carefully finished the stich. "There! Done! Divya, would you hand me some butterfly stitching?"

Divya nodded and handed them to Hank.

"You're not going to close the wound?" asked Michael.

"We'll have to re-open it at the hospital," said Hank. "Which he still needs. As well as you do."

The phone rang, cutting them off. Daniel picked it up. "No, I don't want to talk to N.C.I.S." He said curtly.  
He paused. "Is anyone hurt?" He laughed. "My brother is. And the nerdy accountant. Don't worry. No one is dead yet. But that can change very quickly Agent Gibbs, if Mike and I don't get our helicopter and get-out –of-jail free card. You have an half an hour or I start shooting." And with that he hung up the phone, slamming it down on the receiver.

Evan pulled off his mask. "N.C.I.S.? You Navy?"

"Evan, we've talked about this," said Divya. She gently picked up the mask and placed it back on "You have to keep the mask on."

"Yeah," said Michael. He looked down at his feet. "Daniel and I are both Petty Officers. First class."

"You're in the Navy?" asked Divya. "Then why did you rob a bank?"

"None of your business!" shouted Daniel.

"Now Dan," said Michael. "They have a right to know." He sighed. "It's our little sister, Meghan. She has leukemia. She needs specialized treatment. Her medical bills are expensive and our paychecks can't cover it. We decided to rob the bank so we can pay for her treatment. It was suppose to be simple. And no one was supposed to get hurt." He shook his head. "No one was supposed to get hurt."

"This can still end positively," said Divya.

"How?" asked Daniel. "We'll go to jail. Our sister dies. How is that positive?"

"None of your hostages have died yet," said Divya. "Your sentence will be lighter. No one will have gotten seriously hurt." Hank snorted loudly in disagreement. "What I mean is I'm sure that everyone will recover from their wounds nicely without any major side effects."

She once again turned to Michael. "There's still a chance for everyone to walk away from this Michael. There's still a chance for everyone to walk away alive."

Michael shook his head. "I don't know…."

Divya sighed. She turned back to the brothers. She had been trying all afternoon to appeal to Michael's humanity. She could tell that he hadn't wanted to do this nor did he want things to turn out this way. He seemed to genuinely care about them-especially Evan. She hoped that if she could get Michael to see that there was still a way for them to all walk out alive. But that window was quickly closing.

"All done," said Hank. He pulled off the rubber gloves and put them in the Biohazard box. "How do you feel, kiddo?"

Evan pulled off the mask, "Been better." He smiled. "My friend Tim works for NCIS. Do you think he's out there?"

"I don't know, Evan," said Hank. "When you get out there, you can ask."

Evan nodded. He broke off however with a cough. Hank and Divya helped lifted him up.

"Evan, you okay?" asked Hank, his green eyes clouded with concern and fear.

"My chest feels funny," breathed Evan. His voice was laced with pain. "It hurts."

Hank and Divya glanced at each other. Hank began to feel along Evan's torso. He stopped when he felt an out of place rib. He cursed. How did he miss it?

"What is it?" asked Divya.

Hank grabbed her hand and guided it to the spot where Evan's broken rib was. She felt it and gasped. "Oh!"

"What is it?" asked Michael.

"Daniel, did you kick or punch Evan at all in the ribs?" asked Hank.

"No," said Daniel.

"He tackled me," Evan gasped. "Earlier in the kitchen. Why?"

Hank and Divya looked at each other. They both saw a reflection of their own feelings: panic and fear.

"What is it?" asked Michael, his own voice shaking.

Hank grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Evan's breathing. He cursed again.

"What is it?" asked Michael again.

Hank turned to Michael. "When Daniel tackled Evan, he broke a rib. The rib pierced Evan's lung. Air has slowly been leaking out. That's why he's been having trouble breathing all afternoon. Now, his lung is collapsing."

"That can't be good," said Michael.

"It's not," replied Hank. "He needs a hospital now!"

"Hank can't breathe," gasped Evan.

"Just hang on, Evan," said Hank.

"It hurts," whispered Evan.

"I know," said Hank. "Just hang on a little bit longer, okay?"

"I'm tired," said Evan.

"No! Evan, you have to stay awake! Do you understand me? Stay awake!" demanded Evan.

"Sorry, Hank," whispered Evan as his eyes rolled back in his head. His body went suddenly slack and limp.

"NO!" shouted Hank. He tapped Evan's check. "Evan! EVAN!" Hank tried to get him to regain consciousness but it was of no luck.

Divya had taken over listening to breath sounds and suddenly she screamed. "Hank! He's not breathing!"

"Can't you save him?" asked Michael.

Hank didn't answer. He was too busy working on Evan, trying to save his life. He grabbed a scalpel and sliced a hole in Evan's side. He then grabbed a tube and placed in the hole. Divya had been waiting for Hank to finish so she could insert a breathing tube. "It's in!" she shouted. She grabbed the bag and started pumping.

Hank was listening with the stethoscope. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard air entering Evan's lungs. He turned to Michael. "He's alive for the moment. But we can't do this indefinitely. He needs a hospital now or he will die."

Michael nodded. He reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" screamed Daniel.

"What I should have done hours ago," said Michael. "Ending this."

"We can't!" screamed Daniel. "We'll go to jail! Then who will take care of Meghan?"

"Dan, Evan is going to die unless we get him a hospital right now," said Michael. "What if that was me lying on the floor, dying? Wouldn't you do whatever it takes to get me the help I need? This has to end, Dan."

Daniel turned to look at Hank. He then turned to Michael and nodded. Michael picked up the phone and dialed. "Agent Gibbs? This is Petty Officer Michael Reuben. Tell your guys to come in. Dan and I are surrendering; it's over. Tell them to bring the paramedics. Evan needs immediate medical attention."

A/N: Hopefully not too bad of a cliff hanger. A little bit of cliffie karma.

Special thanks to the NCIS cast for their guest appearance in this fic. I didn't want to turn into a crossover because I wanted to keep the focus on Hank & Evan, but it was nice of them to stop by.

Also, I am a business student-I know nothing about medical stuff so I apologize if it is not accurate.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

The Problem with House Calls….

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Back by popular demand, the next installment of "The Problem with House Calls". Thanks for all the reviews. They are all awesome. Enjoy!

Warning: There is some mild swearing-very VERY minor but just giving you all a heads up.

Chapter 5: The Art of Waiting and Worrying

The phone started ringing. NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs quickly picked it up.

"Gibbs," he answered shortly.

"_Agent Gibbs? This is Petty Officer Michael Reuben_," said Michael. "_Tell your guys to come in. Dan and I are surrendering; it's over. Tell them to bring the paramedics. Evan needs immediate medical attention_."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, Petty Officer." He hung up the phone. He gestured to McGee, DiNozzo and the other officers. "Let's roll!"

The officers hurried to the front door. Gibbs opened it and ran down the hall, closely followed by DiNozzo and McGee. They arrived at the door to the study which was closed.

"Petty Officer Michael Reuben!" shouted Gibbs. "This is Agent Gibbs! Open the door and throw out your weapon!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Petty Officer Michael Reuben! This is Agent Gibbs! Open the door and throw out your weapon!"

Michael, Daniel, Hank and Divya all looked up at the door.

"Give me the gun, Dan," said Michael.

"What?" asked Daniel. "Are you crazy?"

"C'mon, Dan, it's time to end this," said Michael. He held out his hand. Daniel's eyes darted around for a moment before he put the gun in Michael's hand.

Michael started to stand up but grimaced and put his hand to stomach.

"Michael, you need to stay sitting," said Hank. He pumped the bag again, providing Evan with oxygen.

"We have to throw out the gun," said Michael.

Divya stood up. "Give it to me," said Divya. She walked over to Michael. "I'll give it to them."

Michael nodded and handed the gun to Divya. Divya took the gun and walked across the room to the door. She grabbed the lock, turned it, unlocking the door and opening it. She found herself face to face with NCIS Agent Gibbs.

Divya held out the gun to Agent Gibbs who took it from her. As soon as Divya handed the gun to Gibbs, McGee grabbed Divya's arm and pulled her out into the hallway and out of harm's way. Divya was caught completely off guard and let out a small scream in surprise.

Hank looked up when he heard Divya scream. "Divya! Are you all right?" He would have jumped up and rushed to her aid, but Evan needed him to stay and continue to pump air into his lungs.

And even before Hank could jump up, the room was flooded with police. "NCIS!" shouted Gibbs. "Put your hands up! NOW!"

Daniel and Michael immediately put their hands up. Hank watched as Daniel was handcuffed. He smiled slightly when he saw Daniel grimaced as the handcuffs were tightened around his wrists.

A tall browned hair agent was about to handcuff Michael when Hank spoke up. "Don't."

All the agents, Daniel and Michael looked up at him. "What was that, Dr. Lawson?" asked Gibbs.

"Michael was shot in the stomach," said Hank. "He's stable at the moment, but he still needs surgery. He lost some blood and it looks like his stitches have reopened. By cuffing his hands behind his back would be very bad for his health at this point."

Gibbs looked at Hank for a moment, to see if he was lying. Hank felt his was being x-rayed with by those blue eyes. Gibbs nodded and turned to the agent holding Michael. "DiNozzo, you heard the doctor."

"Got it boss," said DiNozzo. "Tyler, get Petty Officer Dan out of here."

"Yes sir," said Officer Tyler. He led Daniel out of the room.

"The ambulance will be here in just a moment," said Gibbs. "How is he doing?"

"He has a mild concussion, a collapsed lung, a broken rib and has been shot in the shoulder," said Hank. "And at the moment he's unconscious and is not breathing on his own. He's critical and needs a hospital _now_, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded. He shouted into the hall, "McGee! Let Ms. Katdare back in here! It's clear!"

McGee and Divya walked back into the room. Divya immediately ran over to Hank's side. "Here let me take over for a minute, Hank, you must be getting tired."

"I'm fine," said Hank. "Check the wound; make sure it hasn't started bleeding again."

Divya nodded. She figured now was not the best time to argue with Hank. She moved up to Evan's shoulder and checked the wound. "It is fine, Hank."

"How's he doing?" asked McGee. Hank looked up and saw concern on the young agent's face.

"He's critical," said Hank. "He's been shot in the shoulder but we managed to control the bleeding. His lung has collapsed. He needs to get to the hospital." Hank studied McGee's face for a moment. He suddenly realized where he recognized the young agent; Evan had a picture of the two of them on his dresser, graduating from M.I.T.

"You're Tim McGee, aren't you?" asked Hank. McGee nodded.

Two paramedics burst through the door, past all the agents. They bent down by Hank and Evan.

"What do we have?" asked the young female paramedic.

"Young male, late twenties," said Hank. "Minor concussion, gunshot wound to the shoulder, no exit wound. He was losing too much blood, so we went in and repaired the artery. One right rib is broken and has punctured the right lung causing it to collapse. He's unconscious and is not breathing on his own so we incubated him."

The paramedics looked shocked at Hank for a moment. Hank said, "I'm a doctor." The paramedics nodded in understanding.

"Let's get him loaded on a backboard and get rolling," said the female paramedic. "How's the pulse?"

"Strong," said her partner, an older man. "Let's roll him." Hank, Divya and the two paramedics bent down by Evan. "On my count, we lift him. One, two, three!" On the count of three, all four of them grabbed Evan and lifted him onto the stretcher. The paramedics strapped him down and rolled Evan outside. Hank ran beside his brother, continuing to pump the bag. Divya ran behind them as well. McGee looked to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, "Go."

McGee nodded and ran out of the room, following the stretcher.

The female paramedic opened the door and jumped in the back of the ambulance, lifting the stretcher up.

The older paramedic turned to Hank. "You coming, Doc?" he asked.

Hank nodded. He turned to Divya. Divya smiled, "Go," she said. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Hank nodded again and jumped in. The older paramedic closed the doors and ran up to the front. He turned on the lights and sirens as he drove off down the driveway.

Divya watched as the ambulance drove away. She watched it until she couldn't see it anymore. She felt the tears roll down her face.

"Ms. Katdare?" asked a voice behind her. Divya turned and found herself starring into the face of Agent McGee.

"Agent McGee," said Divya. She quickly wiped away the tears running down her face.

"It's Tim," said McGee. He reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. "Here"

"Oh thank you," said Divya.

"If you'd like I can drive you to the hospital," said McGee.

"Oh thank you, Tim!" she said.

"C'mon," said McGee. He lead Divya over to one of the many squad cars. "Officer! Can we get a ride to the hospital?"

The officer nodded. "Get in!" He stepped in behind the steering wheel while Divya and McGee slide in the backseat. The officer took off down the driveway.

"Don't be afraid to use those lights and sirens, officer," said McGee. "We're in a hurry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride in the ambulance was uneventful. The young female paramedic monitored Evan's vitals and shouted out the readouts to her partner and Hank heard none of that. The paramedic had taken over pumping the bag for Evan, leaving Hank free to hold on his brother's hand.

"Just hold on a little longer, Ev," whispered Hank softly. "We're almost to the hospital and you're going to be fine. You'll see."

The ambulance came to a screeching halt and stopped. Hank completely unaware was thrown forward. He felt his right hand smart as he threw it out to brace himself. He had been holding onto Evan's hand with his left hand and he suddenly felt Evan's hand slipping out of his own. He looked up to see the paramedics pulling Evan out of the ambulance.

Hank jumped out the ambulance and followed the stretcher into the E.R. As he ran, he heard the shouts of the paramedics, doctors and nurses.

"Gunshot wound!"

"No exit!"

"Collapsed lung!"

"Not breathing on his own!"

Hank tried to force his way past all the nurses and doctors currently working on his brother. One of the nurses stopped him and pushed him back.

"Sir, you can't be here!" she said.

"Like hell I can't!" shouted Hank. "I'm a doctor! I've been treated Evan for the past two hours!"

"I know who you are, Dr. Lawson," said the nurse. "But you don't work at the hospital, Dr. Lawson. I assure you that our doctors are the best. Dr. Casey-"

"He's my brother!" shouted Hank. "You have to let me see him, please-" Hank was interrupted by the sound of the heart monitor flat-lining.

"We're in V-fib!" shouted Dr. Charlie Casey. "Get the paddles!"

"NO!" screamed Hank. He tried to rush forward, but the nurse was holding him back. "EVAN! _**EVAN**_! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DIE! YOU PROMISED!"

"HANK!" shouted a voice behind him. He felt two slender arms grabbed him and he saw Jill's face come into view. He saw her lips moving and he knew she was speaking, but he didn't hear her. All he heard was the sound of the heart machine.

"CLEAR!" shouted Charlie. He put the paddles on Evan's chest. The electricity coursed through Evan's body, causing him to jump a little. Charlie looked at the heart machine but it was still flat lining.

"Charging to 300!" shouted Charlie. One of the nurses resumed chest compressions.

"_**NO!" **_screamed Hank. He collapsed to the floor, hot tears flowing freely down his face. "Please don't leave me Evan! I can't lose you! Please don't leave me! _**Please!" **_

"CLEAR!" shouted Charlie. Once again he placed the paddles on Evan's chest, shocking his heart. He sighed a sigh of relief when the heart monitor started beeping normally.

"Normal sinus rhythm," said Charlie. He turned to Hank and Jill with a wide smile, "He's back, Hank."

"Thank God," breathed Hank. He took a couple of deep breathes.

"C'mon Hank," said Jill softly. She grabbed his arm and helped pulled him up off the floor. Once Hank was standing, he used his free arm to wipe away the tears.

"Hank," said Charlie. He came walking up to Hank and Jill. "He's stable at the moment," said Charlie, answering the unanswered question written on their faces. "His right lung is collapsed and the air and fluid from the lung suppressed the heart, causing it to stop. We were able to relieve the pressure and his heart started up again."

"But I put in a chest tube," said Hank slowly.

"And that saved his life, Hank," said Charlie. "It allowed enough air and fluid to escape to allow him to be able to breath and get him to the hospital. If his heart would have stopped earlier before he got to the hospital, it would have been much worse. You got him this far.

"I also saw your work on the patch on the artery," added Charlie. "It's good work there, Hank. If you hadn't done that, he probably would have bled out within an hour." He patted Hank's shoulder. "You kept him alive Hank. That's what important. He's young and he's a fighter. I'm pretty certain that he'll be okay."

Hank nodded, not completely trusting his voice to work.

Charlie nodded, in understanding. "No, problem, Hank. We're about to take him up to surgery, but you can have a few moments with him."

Hank nodded. He walked over to the bed, his legs feeling like jelly. Evan was hooked up to several different machines, including a ventilator, all of which was currently keeping his brother alive.

Hank picked up Evan's hand. Careful not to disturb the wires, he felt Evan's wrist for a pulse. Even those all the machine told him that Evan still had a pulse, and Charlie and all the other hospital personal had told him, he needed to feel it for himself.

Hank smiled when he felt the strong thump underneath his fingers. Evan was still alive.

"Hi Evan," he said, his voice scratching and hoarse. "Thank you for keeping you promise and for fighting. Losing Mom-and Dad too, when he left and we never saw him again-was so hard. I can't do it again, Evan. I can't lose you, too. You have to fight Evan. You have to." Hank wiped a wayward tear from his face. "Besides, who else is going to be the CFO of HankMed? And drive Divya up the wall?"

"Hank," said Jill softly. She touched Hank's arm gently. "They're ready for him."

"Okay," said Hank. He turned back to Evan. Hank bent down and whispered in Evan's ear. "I love you, Evan. And if you don't fight this, I swear to God, I will kick your butt."

Hank stood back and watched as they wheeled his brother away.

"C'mon, Hank," said Jill. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the lobby. "Let's get you cleaned up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later. Hank was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news on Evan's surgery. He was wearing a pair of blue scrubs that Jill had given him.

After watching Evan being wheeled away, Jill had led him into the locker room, given him a pair of clean scrubs to change into, since his clothes were stained with blood. After he had changed, Jill had brought him back to the waiting room where Divya (who was also dressed in blue scrubs) and McGee were waiting.

Later, Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo had dropped by to get their statements. Divya was able to give a pretty detail statement to the agents. When Divya was done, Agent Gibbs turned to Hank.

"Dr. Lawson, can you tell us what happened?" asked Gibbs.

Hank opened his mouth to speak but Jill beat him to it, "I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, but I don't think Hank is in any condition to give a statement tonight. Between the shock from tonight's events and waiting on news for his brother, I don't think he will be able to help you much tonight."

Gibbs nodded. "All right," he said. "We'll talk to you tomorrow."

"How's Michael?" asked Hank.

"He'll be fine," said DiNozzo. "You did a good job treating him or at least that's what the surgeon said. The surgery to remove the bullet went well and he's expected to make a full recovery."

"A guard is on him at all times," said Gibbs. "And as soon as he is released, he will be sent to Leavenworth."

Hank, Divya and Jill nodded. "Well, DiNozzo, McGee and I are going to head back to our hotel," said Gibbs. He looked directly at Hank, "I hope your brother is okay."

"Thanks," said Hank.

McGee stood up and handed Hank a card, "Feel free to call me if anything changes," he said.

Hank smiled. He now understood why Tim and Evan were such good friends. "Thanks Tim."

It was now almost ten o'clock at night. Divya was sitting in the chair across to Hank, curled up fast asleep. Hank had tried to send her home, but she refused to leave until she knew Evan was all right.

"Hey," said Jill. She sat back down next to Hank. She handed him a hot, steaming cup of coffee. "Here, I thought you could use this."

"Thanks," said Hank. He took a sip. "Um, this is good. This can't be from the cafeteria."

"It's not," said Jill. "It's from the Starbucks across the street."

"Oh, Jill, you shouldn't have," said Hank. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, Hank," said Jill. "You look like you needed it. You've had a long and stressful day."

"Thanks, Jill," said Hank.

"You're welcome," said Jill. "I know how much you like their coffee."

"I'm not just talking about the coffee," said Hank. "I'm talking about _everything_ that has happened today. With Agent Gibbs and in the ER…"

Jill nodded and took a hold of Hank's hand. "Oh course, Hank."

"Isn't there somewhere else you need to be?" asked Hank. "I mean, there must be hospital administrative things that need to get done-"

"It can wait," said Jill. She smiled. "I figured you'd need a shoulder to lean on."

"You're amazing," said Hank.

"I know," said Jill, smiling.

Hank leaned in and kissed Jill on the lips. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"What was that for?" asked Jill.

"Just another way to say thanks," said Hank. "And to tell you how beautiful and amazing you are."

Jill smiled. "Dr. Lawson, you always know the right thing to say."

Hank smiled for the first time all day. He nodded. "Jill, I hate to ask for another favor because you've already done so much but-"

"You want me to find out how Evan is doing?" asked Jill, smiling.

"If you would," said Hank. "It's just been several hours and if there were no complications Evan should have been out of surgery by now." Hank suddenly looked up at Jill. "I'm sorry. Here we are, having a romantic moment and I ruined it!" He sighed.

Jill grabbed Hank's chin and pulled it up so that they made eye contact. Hank felt relieved when he saw she was smiling, "It's what makes you, you Hank. I would be upset if you weren't worried about Evan. We all are."

Hank smiled and nodded. He took another sip of coffee, "I'll come with you," he said.

"Sounds good," said Jill.

They stood up and had barely taken a step when a doctor in bloody green scrubs appeared at the door.

"Family of Evan Lawson?"

----------------------------

A/N: It is the cliffie karma!! It has come back with a vengeance.

Again, I apologize if there is any medical stuff in the story that is not accurate. Business major-know nothing about medicine.

And again, had to throw in some Jank and a little bit Divan in there for you all. And of course, plenty of Evan Whumpage and Angst/Worried/Concerned/Over-protected big brother Hank.

As always, please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

The Problem with House Calls

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. But it's not my fault. First, it's Dan Brown's fault because he had to go and write another awesome Robert Langdon book that you just can't put down. Second, it's also my teachers' fault because they had to go and assign homework and stuff. Aw well.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: How to be a Big Brother: Lesson #1

"Family of Evan Lawson?"

Until this moment, Hank thought he was going to go insane not knowing what was going on with his brother. He thought that not knowing what was happening with Evan-wherever or not he was okay-he didn't think there was a worse torture. He couldn't understand how families of his patients could wait _patiently _for news on their love ones because he was ready to throttle someone if they didn't tell him what was happening with Evan.

But now, standing in front of the surgeon, starring at the blood on his green scrubs, Hank wanted nothing more than run as fast and as far away from this place as humanly possible. It was one thing to sit and image all the horrors running through his head, imaging the worse case scenario. But in the end, Hank could simply tell himself it wasn't real and that was the end. But this was very real-as real as the surgeon standing in front of him.

"Hank?" asked Jill. She gently touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I can't do this," Hank whispered panicky.

"Yes you can," said Jill. Divya appeared on Hank's other side, nodding in agreement.

Hank shook his head, uncertain. "No," he whispered. He seemed to be lost in another world.

"I think he's in shock," said Divya, leaning around Hank to talk to Jill.

Jill nodded in agreement. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Divya grabbed on arm and Jill grabbed the other and together, they dragged Hank forward. Hank was completely caught guard by the sudden movement and started to fell forward, but fortunately Divya and Jill had a strong grip on Hank's arms that they managed to prevent him from smacking head first into the floor.

The trio stood in front of the surgeon. "Hi Dr. Greene," said Jill. "This is Dr. Hank Lawson and his P.A. Divya Katdare. Hank, Divya, this is Dr. Rodger Greene, one of your finest surgeons."

Dr. Greene held out his hand to shake hands with Hank and Divya. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lawson and Ms. Katdare."

"How's Evan?" asked Hank.

"He's stable," said Dr. Greene. "You did a good job repairing the artery in his shoulder and minimizing the bleeding. That saved his life. Otherwise he would have bleed out. We were able to remove the bullet-it was caught in the scapula, causing it to fracture, but we managed to repair it and place his arm in a sling. It should heal in about four weeks.

"The punctured lung was a little bit more of a challenge. Evan has two broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. The other lung caused a small tear in a blood vessel causing blood and fluid to pool around the heart, suppressing it and causing it to stop. We managed to relieve the pressure and fixed the tear and the lung and strapped the ribs."

"Have you done an MRI and an EKG to make sure there isn't any damage to the heart?" asked Hank, the fear clearly evidently in his voice.

Dr. Greene nodded. "Oh course. Both the MRI and EKG were clean. There appears to be no damage done to the heart."

Hank sighed in relief. "Thank God. What about the lung?"

"It should be fine," said Dr. Greene. "I have him on a ventilator for the moment as a precautionary measure. I am a little concerned about pneumonia at the moment, so I have him on a round of antibiotics as well. But I am confident that his lung will make heal.

"However, Dr. Lawson, I do have some bad news. Due to the head trauma your brother received and the fact that he lost conscious, I'm afraid he has slipped into a coma," said Dr. Greene. He pulled out a CT scan and handed it to Hank. "As you can see, there is some swelling around the frontal lobe."

"Is there any—I mean—do you know if," Hank stumbled over the words.

Dr. Greene shook his head. "We won't know if there is any damage until he wakes up. And at this moment, we aren't sure if he will wake up."

Hank nodded. "Can I see him?" he asked.

"Of course," said Dr. Greene. "He's still in ICU. Follow me please." Dr. Greene led them down the hall to room 240. Dr. Greene held open the door and allowed Hank, Jill and Divya to enter. "Normally we don't allow more than two visitors at a time, but well-we'll make an exception. Have the nurses page me if you have any questions." And with that, Dr. Greene left.

Hank walked slowly towards the bed. There was half a dozen machines surrounded the bed; all of them making different beeping noises and providing different read outs about Evan's condition. There was a ventilator next to the bed as well, covering up most of Evan's face.

Hank sat down into the chair next to Evan's bed, picking up Evan's left hand. Evan looked so small in the bed. His right arm was in a sling.

Hank ran his thumb over Evan's hand. "Oh, Evan," whispered Hank as his eyes watered. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm supposed to protect you; I was supposed to watch out for you. You're just an accountant-you shouldn't be getting shot or hit in the head with a gun or kicked in the ribs. I should have kept you safe, Evan. And I didn't. I let you get hurt. And now, now you may never wake up. What am I suppose to do without my brother, Evan? What am I suppose to do?" The tears slowly started to run down his face.

"C'mon," said Jill to Divya. "Let's get a cup of coffee and give them some alone time." Divya nodded and followed Jill out of the room.

Hank didn't even notice that they left. All he could focus on was his brother's lifeless form.

"Please, Evan. You have to wake up. You have to. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Hank said. He laid his head down on the bed and wept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Divya sat a table in the local Hamptons Starbucks across the street from the hospital. She starred out the window aimlessly; her thoughts back at the hospital with Hank and Evan.

Jill walked over to table carrying two hot cups of coffee. She set one in front of Divya. "Here," she said.

Divya took the cup and took a sip. "Thanks," she said.

"He'll be okay," said Jill, reading Divya's mind.

"I hope so," said Divya. "As much as he annoys me and drives me up the wall, I can't image life without him." She looked out the window again, "It's so weird, you know? Hank and Evan have only been here in the Hamptons for a month now but yet it feels like has been longer."

Jill nodded in agreement. She took a sip of a coffee and looked across the table at Divya. "How are you, Divya?"

"I'm fine," said Divya. She took another sip of coffee. "Thanks for the coffee Jill. Today has been a long day."

"I bet," said Jill. "You and Hank did a great job treating both Evan and Petty Officer Reuben." Jill paused for a moment. "Not everyone could have been as calm and collected in that situation. You should be really proud."

"I wasn't calm," said Divya. "I was panicked and scared the entire time! I don't think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. I was so afraid Jill. I only pretend to be calmed because Hank and Evan needed me to be calm. But on the inside, I was so scared." Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her face. "I'm still scared, Jill. I scared that Evan could die!"

"Oh Divya," said Jill softly.

Divya reached up and brushed the tears away. "I'm sorry. Look at me, falling to pieces."

"You've had a rough day," said Jill. "You were held hostage and witnessed your friend getting shot. Anyone would be upset after going through all that."

Divya smiled. "Thanks Jill." She stared down at her cup of coffee, stirring the brown liquid around with her spoon. "Do you think Evan will be okay?"

Jill sighed. "I hope so."

"Me too."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four-year-old Hank Lawson held on tightly to his father's hand._

"_Where are we going, Daddy?" asked Hank._

"_We're going to meet your new little brother," said Mr. Lawson._

_Hank scowled. "But I don't want a brother!"_

_Mr. Lawson laughed. "Don't worry, Henry. You will."_

"_Huh?" asked Hank, looking puzzled. _

_Mr. Lawson stopped in the doorway and looked down at Hank. "You'll understand someday." Mr. Lawson started to walk into the room but stopped short when he realized that Hank was not right behind him. _

_He turned and saw Hank hovering in the doorframe. "Henry? Aren't you going to come in and meet your new brother?" _

_Hank shook his head no, "I don't want a brother," he whispered softly. _

"_Henry," said a soft voice. Hank looked up to see his mother sitting on the bed. "Don't you want to come in and say hello to me?"_

"_MOMMY!" said Hank. He ran into the room and ran right up into his mother's open arms. _

"_Mary, you're supposed to be resting," scowled Mr. Lawson. _

"_Yes, dear," replied Mrs. Lawson. She scooped Hank up into her arms, picked him up and sat down on the bed with him in her lap. _

"_I missed you, Mommy," said Hank._

_Mrs. Lawson placed a kiss on top of her son's head. "I missed you too, baby. How was school?" _

"_Good," said Hank. _

"_Henry, why don't you show Mommy the get-well card you made her?" said Mr. Lawson._

"_Okay!" said Hank. He jumped off the bed and raced over to the chair where his father had set his backpack. He opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper. He ran back and handed it over to his mother. _

"_Oh my," said Mrs. Lawson. "This is lovely. Thank you, Henry." _

"_When are you coming home, Mommy?" asked Hank._

"_Soon dear," she said. "Don't you have fun staying with Grandma?"_

_Hank nodded. "She made blueberry muffins for breakfast!"_

"_She did?" said Mrs. Lawson. "Isn't that nice, Edward?"_

"_Yes that is," said Mr. Lawson. "Well, Henry are you ready to meet your new brother yet?"_

_Hank shook his head no. _

"_Are you sure?" asked his father. Hank then noticed that his father was holding a small bundle of blankets in his arms._

"_What's that?" asked Hank._

"_This?" said Mr. Lawson, looking down at the bundle in his arms. He walked over and handed it to his wife. "This is your brother."_

_Hank leaned over and looked at the baby. The baby had curly brown hair and big bright blue eyes. His nose was squished and his face was a little red._

"_Is this the baby?" asked Hank._

"_Yes it is," said Mrs. Lawson._

"_Does it have a name?" asked Hank._

"_His name is Evan Richard Lawson," said Mrs. Lawson. She looked at Hank. "Do you like it?"_

_Hank nodded. "He has curly hair like me."_

"_That's right, sweetie," said Mrs. Lawson. _

"_Is he coming home with us?" asked Hank._

"_Yes he is," said Mrs. Lawson. "Would you like to hold him?"_

_Hank nodded. Mrs. Lawson gently laid the baby into Hank's lap. "Now, hold your hand like this behind his head and then your other hand across his stomach," she said as she moved Hank's hands to support the baby._

_Once Hank was holding the baby, he looked down into those bright blue hands. The baby stopped squirming and looked up at Hank. Baby Evan then relaxed in his big brother's arms as if he knew he was safe. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in Hank's arms._

"_So what do you think?" asked Mrs. Lawson. "Can we bring him home with us?"_

"_I guess," said Hank. "But I still don't like him!" The little boy added with as much muster as he could. Both the parents laughed. Hank turned when he heard a third person laughing. He turned and looked by the window and saw a tall, curly brown hair man standing by the window. He was watching the family interact with the new baby, smiling at the scene in front of him._

"_I don't want a brother," said the little boy. His parents didn't hear him. However the curly haired man did and he just smiled wider._

"_That's okay, Henry," said Hank softly. "You will." _

_The scene then began to change. The hospital disappeared and faded into black. Hank looked around confused. Where was his family? Where was his brother?_

"_Evan?" he called out into the blackness. "Evan, where are you?"_

_Hank was walking when suddenly he heard a gunshot go off, followed by a scream. "NO! Evan! EVAN!" Hank was now running at a neck breaking speed. He reached a door at the end of the hallway. He grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. He looked down at the floor and felt his heart stop._

"_Oh my God! EVAN!" Hank screamed collapsing to the floor. Evan was lying on the floor, with a single gunshot wound to the chest, with blood pooling on the floor underneath him._

_Hank pressed down on Evan's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Evan groaned._

"_Stay with me, Evan," said Hank, pressuring harder trying to stop the blood seeping through his fingers. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine…"_

"_It hurts, Hank," whispered Evan, his voiced laced with pain._

"_I know it does, Buddy," said Hank, "But you just have to hang on…"_

"_Why didn't you want me, Henry?" asked Evan, in a low whisper. "Why didn't you love me?"_

"_What?" asked Hank confused._

"_When you first meet me," gasped Evan. "When I was a baby. You didn't want me-"_

"_I was four, Ev," said Hank. "I changed my mind. Dad was right; I learned."_

"_You never wanted me…" gasped Evan, his voice trailing off._

"_That's not true, Evan! I learned! I learned how to be a big brother!" shouted Hank. _

_Hank watched as Evan's eyes rolled back in his head. Hank grabbed Evan's shoulders and shook him. "NO! Evan, don't do this to me! Please don't leave me!" _

_Somewhere in the background, Hank heard Divya's voice. "I'm sorry, Hank. He's gone." _

"_NO!" shouted Hank, tears streaming down his face. "No, Evan. I am so sorry. I learned how to be a big brother and how to take care of my little brother. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me, Evan. Evan-"_

"HANK!"

Hank jerked awake almost falling out of the hospital chair. Divya was standing in front of him, holding another cup of coffee.

"Are you all right, Hank?" asked Divya.

Hank looked around as he sat up in the chair. He was in the hospital in Evan's room. Evan was still unconscious and still on the ventilator. He looked up at the heart monitor and was relieved to see the strong pulse. Hank let out a deep breath. It was just a bad dream; Evan hadn't died…

"Hank?" asked Divya.

"I'm fine," said Hank. "Any change?"

Divya shook his head.

Hank stretched out his legs. His back was on fire. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," said Divya.

"What time is it?" asked Hank.

"It's three in the morning," said Divya. She handed Hank the coffee. "Here, I figured you would need this."

Hank nodded. "Thanks, Div."

Divya sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. "When I came in, you were screaming his name."

"Yeah," said Hank. "I was having a nightmare."

"Oh," said Divya. She looked down at the small figure in the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It started with the day after Evan was born," said Hank, "when my dad took me to hospital. I didn't want a little brother and I was very obstinate about it. My dad just kept smiling and said, 'That's okay. You'll learn.'

"Then the next thing I know, Evan is lying in my arms, with a gunshot wound to the chest. He kept saying that I didn't want him and I said I learned and then…he died," Hank finished, his voice breaking a little.

Divya nodded and neither one spoke for several minutes.

"He's going to be okay," said Divya softly. "You know that right?"

Hank sighed sadly. "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later since Evan had been admitted to the hospital. Dr. Greene had removed the ventilator as Evan's lung had healed well enough for him to be able to breathe on his own. Evan had not developed pneumonia and he hadn't developed any infections. His wounds were healing nicely. Secondary test showed that the swelling had been reduced. The only thing was Evan had yet to wake up.

For the first few days, Hank had refused to leave his brother's side but after much nagging from Divya, Jill, Boris, Tucker, Lilly, Tim and Tony, Hank had finally given and gone back to the guest house to get a few hours of sleep. He still spent most of his time at the hospital next to Evan's side, waiting patiently for his brother to come back to him.

Divya, Jill, Boris, Tucker, Lilly, Tim and Tony had all tried to convince him to go out on a few HankMed calls but Hank flat out refused. Finally, he and Divya agreed that she would go out and handle the few patients and if she needed him, he would come and help.

Hank sat by the bed, reading some of the medical journals Jill had given him. He looked up from the article about new research in Alzheimer's and looked at Evan.

Dr. Greene had told him after the third day; it was unlikely that Evan would ever come out of the coma. And the doctor in him agreed with that logic but yet the big brother refused to accept the idea that he would never hear his brother's voice again.

"Ev," said Hank. "I'm sorry. Please wake up. I promise I'll listen to all your presentations from now on. Just please wake up. _Please." _

Hank suddenly felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked up and saw Evan's eyes flutter open.

"Oh thank God," said Hank, tears forming in his eyes. He pushed the call button. "I knew you wouldn't leave me, Evan."

A nurse came rushing in. "Yes, Dr. Lawson?" she asked.

"He's waking up!" said Hank, a smile forming on his face for the first time in a week.

The nurse smiled back. "I'll go get Dr. Greene." She walked briskly out of the room.

Evan groaned and opened his eyes all the way. "Aw, my head," he groaned.

"Hey Evan," said Hank, squeezing Evan's hand. "Welcome back. I've been worried sick. You shouldn't scare your big brother like that, Ev."

Evan looked up at Hank, a look of surprise, shock and confusion on his face. He pulled his hand out of Hank's grasp. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Very funny, Evan," said Hank joking.

Confusion lit up in Evan's eyes. "Who are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?" He asked.

Hank looked down, his blue eyes filled with concern and fear.

"Evan, don't you recognize me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffie Karma returns!!! Horrible I know! I am so mean to Hank and Evan-really I am. Aw well.

Again, I apologize if none of the medical stuff is correct, but hey! What else is a business major to do?

Hope you all like it. Especially the little flashback about when Hank first met Evan.

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

The Problem with House Calls

By RascalFlattsS

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all! Sorry, I haven't been able to update sooner! I have been super busy with classes.

--------------------------------

Chapter 7: Geez, You Sure Look Familiar….Have I Seen You on a Wanted Poster for Accountants?

"Evan, don't you recognize me?"

Hank waited, searching his brother's face for any signs of recognition. His hopes fell when he saw none.

"No," said Evan, shaking his head, his voice small. He shrank back into the bed, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Hank felt his heart break. He had been waiting a week to hear his brother's voice-for Evan to come back. And now even through Evan was awake, it was like a part of him was still lost.

"Where am I?" whispered Evan. He whispered it so softly that Hank almost missed it.

Hank swallowed a couple times and tightened his grip on Evan's hand. Evan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You're in a hospital," said Hank.

Evan nodded. "Who are you?"

Hank felt like he had been slapped in the face. As a doctor, he expected that kind of reaction but as a brother, he was caught completely off guard.

Hank recovered quickly trying not to show the hurt on his face. "I'm Hank."

"Oh," said Evan. "Hi Hank."

Hank smiled down. "Hi Evan. How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me," moaned Evan, closing his eyes. "My shoulder feels like it's on fire." Evan tried to lift his right arm but was stopped by the sling. His eyes snapped open. He struggled to sit up but Hank pushed him back down. "What? What happened?"

"Relax, Ev," said Hank. "Everything is fine now. You're going to be okay."

"But what happened?" asked Evan. He looked up at Hank. "What aren't you telling me, Hank, right?"

Hank nodded. He sighed. Apparently the blow to the head had knocked out his stubbornness. _Sure, _thought Hank, _the one thing I wish Evan would lose…._

Hank took a deep breath. "You were shot in the shoulder."

"WHAT?!" said Evan. He struggled to sit up but was pushed down by Hank.

"Easy, Evan! If you don't calm down, they are going to kick me out! " said Hank.

Even though Evan didn't know this curly hair guy, there was something about him that seemed very familiar. And there was something about him and the way he spoke that Evan knew that he could trust him. He nodded and leaned back into the pillows. "Why would someone shot me? Am I a cop? Oh no! Am I a criminal? I knew it! I'm a new good criminal!!!!"

Hank rolled his eyes, watching Evan go on about how he was a horrible criminal. Despite everything Evan was still Evan.

_There may still be some hope left…._

"Evan, relax," said Hank. "You're not a criminal or a cop. You're an accountant."

Evan stopped his rambling and looked up at Hank. "What?"

Hank was shocked by the sound of surprise in Evan's voice. Evan had wanted to be an accountant since…well…forever (pretty much as long as Hank has known him). Evan was an accountant. He had been one for so long that it has become an integral part of him-much like Hank being a doctor.

Hank had to force a smile, "You're an accountant."

"Huh," said Evan. "Weird. Why would someone shot an accountant? Oh!" His lights lit up with recognition. "Did I work for AIG?"

"What? No!" said Hank.

"Frannie Mae?"

"No!"

"Lehman Brothers?"

"No!"

"WorldCom?"

"No!"

"Oh dear God," said Evan, "Don't tell me I worked for Enron? Oh dear God, no wonder someone shot me!"

"EVAN!" said Hank. He grabbed both of Evan's shoulders and shook him slightly. "You are an ethical person who follows the letter of the law. You worked at a large respectable firm before leaving to start HankMed."

"HankMed?" asked Evan. His eyes showed no recognition of "his baby"-the company he had founded; the company that he had put his heart and soul into.

For some reason, this hit Hank harder than anything else. Hank blinked hard top fight the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Something Evan said…

"Evan, how did you know Lehman Brothers?" asked Hank.

"What?" asked Evan.

"How do you know Lehman Brothers?" repeated Hank.

"Everybody knows Lehman Brothers," said Evan. "They've been all over the news recently. Geez, where have you been? Living in a cave?"

"Why are they in the news?" pressed Hank.

"Because they just declared bankruptcy," said Evan. He raised an eyebrow, "You haven't been living in a cave, have you?"

Hank shook his head impatiently. "What year is it?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" asked Evan.

"Just answer it," said Hank.

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?" demanded Evan.

"Just answer the question!" said Hank in his best big brother voice.

"Fine," said Evan. "It's 2009. There happy?"

Hank stood back, shocked. "What?"

"It's 2009," repeated Evan.

"Who is the president?" asked Hank.

" Barack Obama," said Evan. "What's the point to these stupid questions anyway?"

"What's two plus two?"

"Four. Duh."

"What's the longest river in the world?"

"The Nile. I don't understand-"

"What is the capital of Norway?"

"Oslo. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Who wrote Tom Sawyer?"

"Mark Twain. Why are you asking me---"

"Who am I?"

Evan looked up. "What?"

"Who am I?" repeated Hank.

"You're Hank," said Evan.

"How do you know me?" asked Hank.

"What?" asked Evan.

"How do you know me?" asked Hank.

"I don't see how that is relevant," said Evan.

"You don't see how that's relevant!" shouted Hank. "I've been sitting by your bedside for a week now, waiting for you to come out of your coma and you don't see how that Is relevant?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Evan. "I haven't been in a coma, have I?"

Before Hank could say anything else, Charlie walked in with a nurse. "Hi. Dr. Lawson, how's our patient doing today?"

"Doctor?" repeated Evan. "You're a doctor?"

Hank turned towards Charlie. "What are you doing here, Dr. Casey? This isn't the ER."

"What? I can't come by and check on my favorite patient?" asked Charlie, smiling.

"Yeah, sure," said Hank sarcastically. "You wouldn't be checking to see if Jill stopped by, would you?"

"Whose Jill?" asked Evan. "Is she your wife, Hank?"

"No," said Hank.

"She's my wife," said Charlie.

"You're hitting on someone else's wife?" asked Evan. "That's cold, man!"

"I am not hitting on his wife!" said Hank. "And she's not your wife! They're divorced!"

"It's not final yet," said Charlie.

"The key word being 'yet'," said Jill. All three men turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Charlie, they need you down in ER. Stat."

"Sure," said Charlie. "I'll see ya later, buddy." With that, Charlie walked out the door.

"Sure," said Evan. "See ya later." He turned to Hank. "Who was that again?"

"Nurse, will you check on Evan? I need to talk to Jill for a moment outside," said Hank.

"Of course, Dr. Lawson, "said the nurse.

Hank and Jill walked out into the hallway, with Hank closing the door behind them.

"Hank, what's going on? " asked Jill. "I thought you would be relieved to see Evan awake."

"Whose your best neurologist?" asked Hank.

"Dr. Lloyd," said Jill. "Why do you need a neurologist?"

"I think Evan has amnesia," said Hank.

"Oh my," said Jill. "Are you sure?"

Hank nodded. "As well as I can be." He added softly, his voice breaking, "He doesn't remember me."

"Oh Hank," said Jill. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," said Hank as they broke apart.

"I'll get Dr. Lloyd down here right away," said Jill.

Hank nodded. "I'll call Divya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Divya came rushing through the hospital. She had gotten a text message from Hank saying that she needed to come to the hospital right away. She had rushed out on a patient halfway through an exam, gotten in her car and driven straight for Hamptons Heritage.

She raced up to Evan's room and saw Hank sitting in a chair outside of the room, his head in his hands.

For a moment, Divya was afraid to go any closer. Hank hadn't left Evan's side in days and the only time he would leave is when Divya, Jill or Tim was there to sit with Evan while he was gone. He wouldn't be sitting outside alone unless….

"Hank," Divya whispered softly, walking towards him. Hank looked up and Divya could see that his eyes were red from crying.

Hank smiled when he say her, "Hi Divya. Thanks for coming."

"Hank, what happened?" asked Divya, afraid of the answer.

"Evan's awake," said Hank.

"Really?" said Divya. She felt as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders-she had been expecting the worse. "That's wonderful, Hank!"

She sat down in the chair next to him. "Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Divya.

"Evan appears to have amnesia," said Hank softly. Divya gasped. "He doesn't appear to remember me, business school, becoming an accountant or HankMed."

"Oh no," said Divya. "I'm so sorry Hank."

Hank nodded. "He's the only family I have left and he doesn't even remember me. What am I going to do?"

----------------------------------------

Had to end with the cliffie karma there folks. :-D

I hope you liked the references to all the accounting stuff. Being a business major, I couldn't help but throw that in.

Sorry for the short chapter. Have an 8:00 a.m. class tomorrow. Major bummer.

Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

The Problem with House Calls

By RascalFlattsS

Hey! I'm back! Miss me?

Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long…evil I know.

Some spoilers for season 2. Particular Mano-a-Mano but some other episodes too.

I apologize for any grammatical errors or medical errors or psychological errors in the story. Remember-business person. If it's a story about accounting errors or marketing strategies, I'm your writer.

Chapter 8: A LONG Road Trip Down Memory Lane

"What am I going to do?" asked Hank. He held his head in his hands.

His voice broke Divya's voice. She knew that for Hank's sake, she had to be the strong one.

"Hank," said Divya. "You are going to do what you have always done. We are going to determine what has caused Evan's amnesia. You are going to take your brother home and care for him and be the good, loving big brother that you are. You are going to help Evan remember the _annoying_ person that he is."

Hank smiled, "Thanks Divya. I'm sorry that I'm not good at the comforting thing." He took a deep breath. "That was Evan's job when—" His voice trailed off.

Divya nodded, "When your mom was sick?"

Hank nodded. "Yeah, I just…I just couldn't do it. I couldn't sit there and watch her die. Evan was the one who spent most of his time with Mom." Hank smiled, "He could always make her laugh; even in the end."

Divya nodded, and patted Hank's hand.

Hank sighed, "I don't think I can go through this again, Divya. Losing Mom was bad enough. This last week, when I thought Evan was going to die…" Hank paused as fresh tears formed in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away, "I can't lose him, Divya. I just can't."

"You won't," assured Divya.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hank.

"I know one thing about Evan Lawson," said Divya, smiling, "and that is that Evan Lawson NEVER EVER gives up." She gave Hank a little nudge. "And neither does his brother."

Hank smiled, "Thanks Divya."

Divya smiled, "Of course Hank. And don't worry, you won't be going through this alone. I'll be there to help—and so will Jill and Tucker and Lily and Tim and-"

"Okay I get it," said Hank, raising his hands up in defeat. "Thanks."

Divya nodded, "Does your dad know what happened?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No," said Hank shortly. "And he's not going to know."

"Hank—" Divya started.

"NO!" shouted Hank. He stood up. "He left us, Divya! He walked out! He left us to take care of Mom and then when Mom died; he let us go into foster care! Do you know that after Dad left, Evan feel asleep by the front door for two weeks, waiting for him to come home? I had to tell my eight-year-old brother that our father had left and was never coming back!"

Hank rubbed his hand over his face, "That man is nothing but trouble. Whenever he's around all he does is create heartache and disappoint. That's the last thing Evan needs."

Divya sighed. Dr. Hank Lawson was stubborn as hell sometimes. She could see there was no winning with him at this point.

"You know best, Hank," said Divya.

"Dr. Lawson?"

Hank looked up to see Dr. Lloyd, the chief neurologist at Hamptons Heritage standing in front of him. Hank quickly stood up, with Divya following.

"Dr. Lloyd," said Hank. "This is Divya Katdare, my physician's assistant."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Divya, shaking hands with Dr. Lloyd.

"Likewise," said Dr. Lloyd.

"Dr. Lloyd," said Hank, concern leaking into his voice. "How's Evan?"

Dr. Lloyd nodded. He handed Hank Evan's medical file, "I've done every test I can think of and as far as I can tell, there is nothing _physical _wrong with Evan's brain. The MRI and CAT scans show no brain damage, swelling or bleeding in the skull. In fact, the head injury has healed quickly, given the circumstances."

"Could he be faking the amnesia?" asked Divya.

"No, I don't think so," said Dr. Lloyd. He sighed, "I think that your brother's amnesia has a psychological cause."

"What do you mean?" asked Hank.

"I'm not a psychologist so I can't be certain," said Dr. Lloyd, "but I think that your brother has suffered an emotional trauma and he's trying to repress the memories."

"Well he was held hostage," said Hank.

"And shot," added Divya.

"And almost died," said Hank, "I would call that traumatic."

Dr. Lloyd shook his head, "I'm not sure that's it. It appears episodic memory is only affected."

"Episodic memory?" repeated Divya.

"His autobiographical memory," said Hank, "it's the part of the brain that remembers your life while semantic memory remembers general knowledge."

Dr. Lloyd nodded, "I think that emotional during the ordeal, Evan could not psychological deal with it and 'snapped' if you will. He's retreated into his own mind and in a way; his brain has convinced himself that he doesn't remember anything."

Hank rubbed his face with his hand, "What do we do? How do we treat this?"

Dr. Lloyd sighed, "My best guess? Get him into see a good shrink. Other than that, just give him time to remember. Make him feel comfortable and safe. Try to jog his memory but don't push him. If you push him too hard, it may just cause him to retreat further."

Hank nodded. "When can I take him home?"

"Sometime tomorrow," said Dr. Lloyd.

"Thanks Dr. Lloyd," said Hank.

Dr. Lloyd, "Have the nurse page me if you have any questions." He walked off.

Hank turned to Divya, "I'm going to go in and talk to Evan. Would you mind call Tim?"

Divya nodded, "Of course. I'll even grab you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks," said Hank.

Hank knocked on Evan's door, even though it was wide open, "Mind if I come in?"

Evan looked up and nodded, "Sure. It's Hank, right? Or do you prefer Dr. Lawson?"

The only time Evan had called Hank "Dr. Lawson" is when he graduated medical school. Hank waved his hand, "Call me Hank." He pointed to the chair, "Mind if I sit?"

Evan shook his head. Hank walked over to the bed.

"Did Dr. Lloyd explain everything?" Hank asked.

Evan nodded, "Yeah. I was hit in the head and was in a coma for a week. Guess it meddled with my brain or something."

"Something like that," said Hank.

There was a moment of silence before Evan spoke, "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"Oh course," said Hank, "You can ask me anything."

Evan nodded, "How do we know each other?"

Hank smiled, "Right. I should have mentioned that. I'm your brother."

"Really?" asked Evan.

"Really," said Hank.

"Huh," said Evan. He leaned back on his pillows. He looked over at Hank, "Now that you mention, I do see a family resemblance. Do we have any other siblings?"

"Nope," said Hank, "It's just you and me."

"Are you the older or younger brother?" asked Evan.

"I'm older," said Hank.

"Wow," said Evan, "A big brother. That's cool." He smiled, "So brother, tell me about yourself."

"Okay," said Hank, "well as you know, I'm a doctor. I went to New York University for my undergraduate and graduate degrees. I worked at New York Methodist Hospital until I was fired."

"You were fired!" asked Evan, "Why?"

"I chose to save two patents," said Hank, "One was a billion-dollar hospital trustee. The other was some kid off the street. When I was working on the kid instead of babysitting the trustee, he died. And they fired me."

"What a bunch of jerks," said Evan. "Do you want me to kick their asses?"

Hank laughed, "No thanks. Anyway, you convinced to me to get off my ass and brought out here-to the Hamptons for a fun weekend. We were at this party and I ended up saving this woman's life. Boris hired me as a concierge doctor and we started "HankMed"—our 'concierge' doctor business."

"Nice," said Evan. "What my role in the business? What do I do? Am I a doctor too?"

"Sorry," said Hank, "you're not a doctor. You're an accountant. You're the CFO of HankMed."

"Oh yeah," said Evan, "I remember you saying that earlier. I am assuming I went to school, too then?"

Hank nodded, "You went to MIT where you majored in accounting and finance. You were working at a huge accounting firm in New York when you quit joining HankMed."

"Well, I do seem like an awesome little brother," said Evan.

"Trust me," said Hank, "you are."

Evan nodded, "So I am assuming that we're close, right? And we get along pretty well?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, there have been a few fights and other sibling fights," said Hank. "But overall, yeah, we get along pretty well."

Evan looked around the room. "So, where are they? Are they in the cafeteria or something?"

"Who?" asked Hank puzzled.

"Our parents," said Evan. "I assume we have parents, right?"

"Oh," said Hank, his grin vanishing.

Evan noticed the change, "What?" he asked. He could tell that by the change in Hank's expression something was wrong but he didn't know what.

Hank rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed, "Oh Ev," said Hank softly. He reached over and put his hand over Evan's. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but our mother died years ago. She passed away when you were ten and I was fourteen."

"Oh," said Evan softly. There was a long paused, "What did she die from?"

"Cancer," said Hank.

"And what about our father?" asked Evan, "or did he die too?"

Hank sighed. He was really hoping that Evan would not notice their parents' absence until he regained his memory.

"When Mom got sick," started Hank slowly, "Dad didn't handle it very well. He gambled all the money away until it was gone. And then he just left. He left us and Mom."

Evan nodded. He tightened his hold on Hank's hand, "I'm sorry."

Hank looked up, "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know," said Evan puzzled. "I guess I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"_We _both went through it," emphasized Hank. "You were right there with me." He sighed, "I don't know where our dad is now or if he still even is alive."

Evan nodded, "Understandable. So, what happened after" Evan paused slightly but Hank noticed, "after Mom died?"

"We went into foster care," said Hank, "until I was eighteen when I granted custody of you."

"You did that?" asked Evan, his blue eyes light up with wonder and amazement.

"Of course I did," said Hank, a little taken back. "You're my brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Thanks," said Evan. He smiled, "Personally, I think you and I are doing okay with our dad, don't you?"

Hank nodded, "I think so."

"Do you know when I get to bust out of here?" asked Evan.

Hank couldn't help but smile. He sounded just like Evan. "Tomorrow."

"Oh good," said Evan, "I have the feeling I hate hospitals. Do I hate hospitals?"

"Pretty much," Hank said, chuckling.

"Where will I be staying?" asked Evan. "Do I have my own place?"

"Actually, you and I live in Boris' guest house," said Hank. "He's a friend," he added when he saw Evan's confused look. Evan nodded and then yawned deeply.

Hank patted Evan's uninjured shoulder, "Get some sleep, Ev."

Evan nodded. His eyes started to close, "Hank?"

"Yes Evan?" asked Hank.

"Are you going to stay?" asked Evan softly. Hank looked at him. For a moment, Evan sounded like he was five years old and was scared of the monster hiding under his bed.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," said Evan quickly.

Hank smiled. He squeezed Evan's hand and then settled deeper into his chair, "Relax, Ev. I'll be here. You can go to sleep."

"Ready to go home?" asked Hank walking to Evan's room.

"You bet I am," said Evan. He sat up in the bed. "Tim was just telling me about our time at MIT."

Tim McGee nodded, "Yeah, I was telling Evan about that one time we went skiing for Christmas break and he broke his leg."

Evan nodded, "Apparently according to Tim, I am very accident prone."

"You can say that again," said Divya. She followed Hank into the room. Evan looked up at her and smiled.

"Please tell me that you are my girlfriend," said Evan.

Hank and Tim laughed while Divya blushed.

"Evan, this Divya Katdare," said Hank. "She's my physician's assistant. She also works for HankMed."

"Oh," said Evan. He held out his good hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Katdare."

"Divya," corrected Divya.

"Are you single Divya?" asked Evan. Divya looked horrified.

"No, I am engaged," said Divya.

"Any chance it's to me?" asked Evan, "because you are smoking-"

"_Evan_!" said Hank, "I brought you a change of clothes. Why don't you change into them and then we can go?"

Evan nodded. He took the bag from Hank and walked into the bathroom.

"It's good to know that some things don't change," whispered Tim softly to Hank, "At least he's still striking out with the ladies."

Hank laughed. Divya glared at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," said Tim and Hank innocently.

"Thanks for sitting him," said Hank.

"No problem," said Tim. "Evan's one of my best friends. I'm happy to help."

"When do you head back to DC?" asked Hank.

"Tomorrow," said Tim.

Hank nodded, "If you want, you can stop by the guest house later this afternoon. I'm sure Evan will want to ask you more questions about MIT."

"Sure," said Tim. "I guess I'll see you guys later." Tim turned to walk towards the door, "Oh and Divya?" Divya looked up at him, "Don't worry about Evan. He's always been dumb around gorgeous women."

Divya blushed, "Thank you Tim."

Tim nodded, "And for the record, you are _so _out of his league." With that Tim walked out the door.

Divya laughed and turned back to Hank, "Any chance we can trade Tim for Evan?"

"I don't think Agent Gibbs will allow that," said Hank, "Tim's computer skills are very valuable at NCIS."

Evan walked out of the bathroom. "All right, I'm ready. Can we go home now?"

"Here we are, Ev," said Hank, holding open the door to the guest house, "Home sweet home."

Evan walked into the guest house and his jaw dropped. "Wow! This place is amazing! Are you sure we live here?"

Hank laughed, "Pretty darn. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" asked Evan, "I love it! This place is sweet!" He walked over to the couch and sat down, "I think this is the most comfortable couch I have ever sat on. Granted, I'm only comparing it to the hospital bed—" Evan's voice trailed off.

Hank nodded. He set down Evan's bag. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Evan. He handed Evan one of the bottles of water.

"Thanks," said Evan.

Hank nodded, "No problem." He sighed, "Tim said he'd be by later this afternoon and Divya went to pick up some Chinese food."

"Do I like Chinese food?" asked Evan.

"You _love _Chinese food," said Hank, "Divya's also going to your favorite restaurant if that helps."

"It does," said Evan.

"She'll be here in about half an hour," said Hank. "So is there anything you want to do? Or talk about?"

"Well," said Evan, "I was actually thinking of-" He was cut off by the sound of someone pounding on the door. Both brothers looked up at the door surprised.

"Whose that?" asked Evan.

"I don't know," said Hank. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it up expecting to see Boris or Tucker or Jill or maybe even Tim who decided to stop by earlier. But instead it was…

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"

Oh no! Another cliff hanger!

There you are! A nice long chapter to make up for not updating for such a long time.

Thank you to Tim McGee for once again dropping by. Love NCIS!

New York University does have a medical school and is New York so it might be possible that Hank went there. I couldn't remember if they said what hospital Hank worked at in the pilot but New York Methodist Hospital is a real hospital in Brooklyn, so it works.

Please R&R!


End file.
